Simple favours
by Snusmumrick
Summary: Isaac Deenen is a growing name within the criminal organizations in Zootopia. In the rush of his fame, his inexperience is proven when he's tasked to kidnap the two most famous cops in the city- Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.
1. Chapter 0: Going about it the wrong way

"Isaac, up." A blurred voice said, before I felt a hoof smack me in the backhead. The hit made me widen my eyes, and wake up from my nap. I was sitting down in the passenger seat of a car, parked next to a road. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and looked down at my black fur paws, shaking my head at the fact that I had fell asleep- Again. I looked up at my co worker, Nathan, a white goat chewing on some hay as he frowned.

"Hey now, it's three AM. Don't judge.", I replied.

"The car passed us. Told you to look for it," He told me, sighing as he shifted into gear and went on the road, soon enough speeding down the road as he looked for the car that passed us.

"God, I thought wolves where suppose to be good at keeping a lookout.. Sleeping, rea-" I interupted my coworker with a hush, and nodded my head towards the car.

"Before you start going "Oh, predators," you missed the car. It's behind us," I said, creating an awkward moment of silence. I shaked my head, looking in the backing mirror and checked my black wool coat, tapping to reassure that my tranquilizer was there. I grabbed the hoodie underneath my coat and pulling it up, and then sliding a mask over my face. I grunted as my coworker pulled the handbrake, closing my eyes as we rearended the police four by four. We came to a hard stop, and slid off the road on a newly cut field in the rainforest. I slowly opened my eyes, looking in the mirror to see my masked self, before tapping my goat co worker.

"Leggo," I said quickly, opening the door to see our totalled SUV and the police 4X4 mashed together. The door opened, and a fox donning a police uniform came out- With a tranquilizer. He pointed it at me, and I didn't have enough time to pull out the tranquilizer. Shi-

"Lower it, or she's getting a double dose she ain't waking up from." I heard my goat friend say, as he appeared from the front of the police car, with his bandanna. He was holding a bunny by the ears, roughly pulling them, and making her squeal. This made the fox immediately turn around, and point the tranquilizer gun at him. I retorted by grabbing my tranquilizer, pointing it at him.

"Stop," I growled, narrowing my eyes and watching his moves catiously.

"Nick!," The bunny screamed as high as she could, before shaking her head. "... Don't.."

"Nick", simply stood where he stood, raising the tranqualizer slightly. Wasting no time, I lifted the tranquilizer, and firing a bolt at him. He was hit, and fell down, seemingly asleep. As I was about to shoot the bunny, I only saw Nicholas. On the ground. I slowly lowered my tranquilizer, looking around for the bunny.

"Hey, wolf!" I heard from behind, immediately turning around. I was hit in the face by a powerful kick of her two feet, sending me backing up, before falling down from something I didn't see before. A cliff. The bunny gasped, before running to catch me. I widened my eyes, and screamed for help, but ultimately falling down the cliff. The last thing I saw was her, and her terrified eyes as I plumetted to my probable death.

I woke up in a pool of dirt. My mask and hoodie had been ripped off my face. I groaned slowly, wiping off the blood on my nose. I quickly checked my drenched wet pants to find my phone. I pulled it out, and beared the eye torture of the completely destroyed Dogsus 6. The only thing I could make out on the screwed up screen was the time. Six AM. Shit. I coughed slightly, before pulling myself up sitting, looking around me. I was on a beach in the Rainforest District. It was, obviously, raining. I snorted slightly, looking around me for the tranquilizer. Noticing it in the shallow water nearby, I grabbed it and shoved it in my coat. It probably wasn't going to work, but I suppose it's better than leaving it in the water to leave evidence. I pulled myself up, and started walking, still taking in what happened. How it was possible I was alive. I looked up from the cliff I had fell from, only to see blue and red lights flickering from the edge of the cliff. I did what any sane criminal would do. Ran.


	2. Chapter 1: Getting back

Oh, yes, I forgot to introduce you. I'm Isaac. I'm a twenty year old wolf, born and raised in the urban areas of Zootopia. By the age of fifteen, my friend Nicholas introduced me to the concept of the Blackmarket, and I was instantly hooked. Ever since, we have been tight colleagues and rarely had a day off. Working was our passion. Our life. Until a certain request of a very respected man changed that. Actually, that's where we left off, right? Well, don't let me waste your time.

I shoved the coins into the payphone, before picking up the phone and dialing.

"Yes, this is Slick."

I sighed in relief of the voice of my old friend, smiling. "Hey Slick. Listen, we fucked up. Me and Nicholas? We went for it, and it bit us in the ass. Could you hollar to Hemsen?" I asked, looking around to meet some strange looks from the passerbies.

A moment of silence ensued, before I heard him spit something out, and coughing.

"Jesus, Slick, you alright?," I asked, looking up as I heard him choking.

"That was you two!? Christ, you're all over the news, Isaac! You and Nicholas really messed up bigtime. You literally took a job to take the two most famous police officers in Zootopia HOSTAGE?.. Christ.. Chr- Alright, do you have anything that can tie you to the crime? Is this phone tapped?" He blurted out questions. I looked down at myself, and sighed. I was literally walking evidence. The coat, which was completely drenched in mud and water, not to mention I was myself, and I still had the tranquilizer on me. All the blue had to do was stop and pick me up.

"You could say I couldn't be more obvious to the crime. And don't worry, it's a payphone. But I get what you mean, get rid of the clothes, the trank. I'll get on it." He answered with a simple yep, and hung up. Slick. I hung the phone up, and started to look around the gas station I recently got to. "REG", They called it. I sighed, walking inside, only to see three police officers standing by the cashier and chatting.

"Yes, so, if you see a goat, or a wolf following the description, please do call. We don't know what they exactly look like, as they were masked, but you should be able to tell by their clothing. Especially the wolf, Officer Hopps told us he fell down a cliff. He should clearly look like he had a rough tim-" Fuck that shit. I dodged in behind a stack of beans, and snuck away from the cashier and the trio of cops. I looked around me, grunting, looking for any apparel I could wear in the gas station. Nothing. Damnit. I sighed, and continued to sneak in between shelves of goods to find any kind of apparel, before looking up to see a staff only sign on a door. Perfect. In a sneaking manner, I walked up to it, and twisted the handle. Damnit. Locked. I snuck up behind a shelf and peeked over at the officers and the cashiers. A sheep. Great. Looking down at what she was wearing, I noticed the gas station's name on it, and a pair of fitting pants. Awesome, that must mean that.. I looked over at the staff only door, and saw it open up. A one way lock? Before it fully opened, I ran up to stand behind the door as it was getting opened. A female cheetah exited, with the same brand of clothes that the cashier wore. Examining her quickly, I snuck into the staff only door before it closed. The room consisted of a pair of lockers, and a hallway leading to what seemed like a break room for the deployees. I smirked, grabbing the locker, and opening to see all kinds of pants and shirts.. But no wolf made. I sighed, smashing my head against the locker.

"Hey! You're not suppo-" A male voice was interupted by me slamming the locker door into his face by instinct. Slowly looking over at him with wide eyes, I realized I had knocked out a wolf. With janitor clothes. Examining them, I slid him closer a-  
"Hey, what're you doing to Mark?!" I heard. I widened my eyes, and opened another locker, hearing the same metallic smack again. I looked over, and saw the cheetah from before, completely out cold from me slamming the locker into her face.

"Oh my God! San-" SMACK!.. Another one fell victim to the lockers wrath. With wide eyes, I saw the Sheep cashier knocked out cold on the ground. I put on my best poker face, still wrapping my head around that I had knocked three people out with lockers. Looking back at the Mark fella', I grabbed him by his arms and began to undress him.

Fitting the cyan shirt on, I grabbed the cart that the Wolf Mark had been carrying around him. I had put all the knocked out employees in the break room, my other clothes and tranquilizer in a trash bag, hanging by the cleaning cart. Sighing, I waved to the three officers who exitted. They gave me a look, before waving back, and walking out to their cars. I grabbed a towel and pretended to clean a window, smiling to myself, secretly watching as they drove off. As they did, it left me alone in the gas station. Dropping the towel, I started to in a panicking motion look for keys, phones, anything. I groaned, and grabbed the trash bag with my stuff in it, storming out, walking to the nearest car. If I only had some kind of.. Damnit. I searched my pockets, looking for any keys that belonged to Mark. I groaned, before getting out a pocket knife from one of the pockets. Puzzled, I wondered what to do it, before grabbing my shirt and ripping off a long bit of the sleeve and wrapping it around the blade of the knife, then crushing the window on the car with the handle of the knife. I crawled inside, and put the trash bag aside, looking in the glovebox for a key. Not finding anything, I went for underneath the seat a- Tough luck, carowner. I pulled out the car key, and shoved it into the keyhole, twisting it and starting the car. Changing the car into reverse, I turned to drive off on the road, headed towards Zootopia.


	3. Chapter 2: Road home

After the whole incident back at the gas station, I was now tapping the steering wheel on the car as the radio was playing a happy tune. Heading on the highway towards Zootopia, I had been trying to contact Nicholas on my completely ruined phone. No luck, but there was no chance that he'd been caught. Knowing Nicholas, he had either talked his way, bribed, or escaped the police. If he even was there when they arrived. Controlling the steering wheel by lifting a knee and keeping the steering wheel stuck where it was, I grabbed my completely drenched pants and pulled out my wallet to see the content. Two hundred dollars cash, a snapped credit card and some food stamps. I sighed, tossing away the card and the stamps, considering they had been destroyed by the mud and water. The money though.. It had made it perfectly fine. I shoved them into the denim pants I was wearing, and looked up back on the road. Ahead of me laid a small mall. Immediately turning to get off the highway, I quickly found my way in to the parking space and looking around the mall for any clothing retailer. Stepping out of my car, I shielded my eyes from the strong sun. I was right in between Zootopia and the Rain Forest District. That meant it was hot and humid, but it didn't rain at all as often in the Rain Forest. Walking towards the shopping center, I entered the mall and turned to find the closest apparel store. For such a small mall, it was incredibly packed with animals. All kinds of sizes, all with their own kind of shops. Now, I had to find a retailer that specialized, or atleast sold, wolf clothing. A pair of jeans and a simple shirt would do. Walking around and attempting my best to avoid getting close to any of the small rodents, making sure that I don't stomp them. Turning around, I saw what I was looking for. "Predators," A simple clothing retailor that specialized in all kinds of male predators. Smirking to myself, I made a smooth turn and walked right in, looking around for the wolf section.

HISS! I jumped, screaming "JESUS!" outloud. As I looked down, I saw a cat. And I was standing on his tail.

"Would you get OFF?! He screamed, clawing at my feet. I stepped off him, lifting my arms. "Watch where you're going!" He continued his rant, screaming at me.

"Jeez, are you serious? I didn't even see you. How is that my fault?" I asked, shaking my head. He looked up at me, before giving a strict "Hmph!". Jesus, no wonder they got the nickname pussies. I chuckled at the joke in my mind, before continuing to the wolf section. I quickly sweeped up a pair of torn jeans, a t-shirt with some signs on it, and a pair of new socks. Because be honest. Who doesn't need new socks? Especially when your current ones are drenched. Sighing, I walked up to the counter and met the female fox standing there. Lifting my eyebrows as she took of the alarms on them, I picked my teeth with one of my claws.

"That'll be... Fifty dollars, my canine friend." She said, smiling up at me. Smiling back, I handed her the hundred dollar bill.

"Here. Busy today, huh?," I said, attempting to get some conversation. I put my hands in my pockets, smiling.

"Oh, tell me about it. And it's all about that whole attempted kidnapping at Judy and Nick! You know, those two police officers from Zootopia?" She replied, making my heart sink down into my stomach.

"O-Oh.. What... Happened?," I stuttered, as I felt my irises start to shrink.

"You haven't heard?! Someone tried to kidnap them! And the productions in Zootopia was delayed, so people went all the way here to get to hear about the news! I have never heard of people going out of their way to get a simple newspaper," She rambled on, as I simply began to draw sweat. This was bad. Really bad.

I gulped, as she handed me my change and I took it back with a shaking paw. I shoved it into my pocket, grabbed my clothes, and went to the closest toilet, sitting down on the seat.

 _Oh God, this is bad. Shit, this is getting way too big.._

I was feeling sick. As I bent over the toilet, I emptied my stomach contents from just how nervous I was. I frowned, and looked around me in the toilet. I had to get back to my workshop. I grabbed the clothes I recently bought and slipped them on, before storming out of the bathroom, leaving Mark's janitor clothes behind. I stopped in my panic, and began to walk more calmly and connected, still sweating bullets. I was not going to jail for this. Not by a million years! As I got to the doors, I got to the car I stole and sat down in it. Next stop Zootopia.

An hour passed before I finally got to Zootopia, and I was running of fumes in the car. I turned a corner, and saw it. A double fenced gate, with behind it, a former warehouse turned into a garage, with two mechanical, green doors. The base of operations. This is where me, Slick, and Nicholas lived. It was also where all our assets where laundered and sent to offshore accounts. We had been working on it ever since we started in the business, and so far- It worked out. Just as I was about fifty feet away from the damned place, the car ran out of fuel. I sighed, and turned a strict turn to the right and rolled it into an alleyway for temporary hiding. I sighed, and hopped out, walking out of the alleyway and to the workshop. As I closed in, the faint sound of heavy metal became louder. The gates of the workshop was opened as Nicholas looked over at me, crossing his arms and lifting his eyebrows. His eyes was concealed by a pair of aviators, and he was wearing a full tuxedo. I walked up to him, and smiled slightly.

"Knew you'd make it, Nick. But I can't say I wasn't getting worried." I said, putting my paws in my pockets.

He chuckled, smiling before he threw a light punch at my shoulder. "Yeah. Listen, we're going to have to seperate whilst we got all this heat on our asses, we're going to have to stay away from eachother for a while. But the job is still due, and Hemsen put away the deadline." He pulled out a file of documents, handing them to me. I grabbed them, only seeing brief pictures of Nick and Judy.

"First, Isaac, get changed to something else, you look horrible." He looked at me, before tapping on the file. "Second, you are going to become a close friend with Judy and Nick."


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations

As Nicholas walked off, I turned back to the car workshop and opened the file. The file contained information such as their favorite places to eat, or places they're usually seen at. As I walked up to the Workshop, I closed the fence gates behind me. I walked up to the two garage doors, before walking to the right, and opening the actual door to the entre, which had been remade to a dining room. To the right, a staircase to the upper floor could be seen, and to the left, there was a door to the main room of the garage. The heavy metal's volume from the main room got lower, and the door to the workshop itself opened. Behind the door stood a weasel, with a bandanna around his head as a hat, and a white tank top, with oilspots all around it. He slowly lifted his arms, and ran up to me and hugged me.

"Missed 'ya, you lil' shit," Slick said in his New York accent, as he hugged me. I kneeled down and hugged him back, patting his back.

"It's been two days, Slick. Literally. But I missed you too, bud. How'ya holding the place up?" I asked, smirking as he let go. I took a seat on one of the nearby chairs, folding my arms.

"Good. Stuff's really been brewin' up 'bout you two and what you did. Check't out," He said, throwing my the local newspaper. The headline read "Officer Wilde, Zootopia's first fox police officer hospitalized after attempted kidnapping." I sighed, flipping pages to see the whole article.

"The whole animal kingdom is shook by the actions that happened yesterday. The police officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, the heroes that saved this city mere months ago; have been the victims of an attempted kidnapping, resulting in Officer Wilde being hospitalized due to being shot with a tranquilizer with a too intensive shot." I sighed and stopped reading, frowning as I threw it on the dining table, looking over at Slick. I smirked slightly, before getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Y'know, Isaac, I'll be serious with 'ya. You'll have to up your social skills. You're going to meet two people who are probably being guarded twenty four seven by officers. Be careful." Slick said, sighing. We got to the second floor, which more worked like a balcony. It was a overlook on the garage, showing off cars with their engine blocks taken out, and a pair of bikes standing in a row by the wall.

"Hey, you listening to me, Isaac? I'm serious!" I snapped out of looking over the garage, leaning on the railing towards the overlook of the garage. "You are going to have to try your hardest with this if you ain't feelin' like goin to jail!" Staring at him, I frowned, and put my paw on my cheek, scratching.

"Yeah, I know, Slick, I know. I'm going to do my best. Listen, I'll take the busa, see what I can do to blend in," I said, looking over at him. "Just let me change first," I said, waving him off. A familiar sound made me snap in place, frozen. The sound of a pair of sirens. I slowly turned around, and looked over at Slick. Looking just as terrified as me, we both ran down to the door, to peek out the window. A cruiser, with a truck behind it. The truck was holding a black SUV, which was completely totalled in the back.

"Wait... Is that.." Slick mumbled, and I nodded, confirming.

"Our car, yeah," I said. "I guess the plan worked.".

 _Flashback-_

 _Nicholas and Isaac sat in the car, pondering over the plan. Nicholas looked up over at Isaac, nodding once. "Hey. Listen, make the call." He said, only getting a nod from Isaac as he grabbed the homephone. As he dialed 911, he cleared his throat._

" _Hello?! Police?! Please, my SUV has been stolen from me! I need you to send out someone! Please!," A fake panicked Isaac screamed, hyperventalating to make it more realistic. "W-Well, can you send out your best officers?! Those.. That... That Nick and Judy! Yes! Where it is? They where heading towards the south ridge road in the Rainforest district! Yes! Thank you!," Isaac smirked as he looked over at Nicholas, nodding once as he adjusted his coat._

" _Alright, let's wait," Isaac heard, before slowly drifting off to sleep._


	5. Chapter 4: The Frozen Yoghurt Frenzy

The pig, no joke, I am serious. The pig police officer walked up to me, hooves behind her back as she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Deenen?" She asked, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah, that's me. Is.. That my car, officer?" I asked, smirking on the inside.

"Yes, it would appear that it was used for the kidnapp- Well, I don't need to explain, I'm sure everyone in the whole animal kingdom has heard about it. I just need you to write down your name here, and here, and what is.. Left of the car, will be in your posession," She said, holding out a paper and a pen. I grabbed them signing with a smile.

"Yes.. Well, what a shame, don't you say, Officer?," I said, smiling as I handed her the items back.

"Absoloutely. But no need to be scared, sir, we are right on their tail, sir!," She said, as if she got a confidence boost. I chuckled, as she took the items from me.

"I'm sure you are," I said, before turning to the truck dumping the totalled SUV on the ground infront of our garage. Slick walked up next to me, sighing as he folded his arms.

"Y'know, I ain't fixin' that, friend." He said, as a backing mirror humorously fell off. I sighed and rubbed my hands. "Well. Can you atleast help me move it?" I said, as I walked over to the fork truck.

The process of getting the SUV into the garage took longer then I'd like it to. But it was necessary. Looking over to Slick, I whistled, getting his attention.

"Hey, I'm going to go get this oil off my hands, then see if I can.." I paused, looking down at the file Nicholas gave me. "Visit the frozen yoghurt frenzy." I said, my smile instantly dropping. I sighed, and went up to the overview point of the garage, then through another door, seeing three doors. One to the middle, on to the left, and one to the right. Entering the one on the right, I entered my room. The place was alright clean, but the sheets, covers and pillows was all tossed together like a salad. I sighed, and began to take off the cheap clothes I previously was donning, grabbing a new, midnight blue shirt, a pair of black jeans and the backup coat I had incase I lost the other one. In this case, I had just fell down a cliff with it. You know. The usual. Sitting down by the computer, I opened up the browser, searching up the local newspaper and checking what's new.

EVERYWHERE. IT IS.

EVERYWHERE.

On every website. Every single one. There was no exception. About the kidnapping. God damnit. I stood up, shaking off the feeling of dread, adjusting my coat as I fit on some leather gloves. Walking out of the room, I walked down to the garage itself, finding Slick working on the SUV. I chuckled, walking past him and to the bikes that stand on row. Walking over to the end of the row, there was a piece of cloth hiding the vehicle infront of me me. I pulled it off, witnessing the Coyota Hayabusa 1300, customized as a streetfighter. Smiling, I grabbed onto the handles of the motorbike, leading it out.

"Where you goin', Isaac?" Slick asked from underneath the hood of the car.

"Goin' to start working," I said, waving to him as I started up the bike, the loud straight piped sound almost making me want to cover my ears. I put it up against a wall and ran off to the garage to get a helmet.

"God damnit, how hard can it be to fi- Nevermind, Slick," I said, as I opened the closet in my room and took out my matte black helmet, with a tint on it. I nodded to Slick who had helped me search it up, before jogging down the stairs and out to the Hayabusa. Shifting into gear, I waved to Slick.

"Yo' Slick! There's a car over in the alleyway with my stuff in it, get that and I'll be in your debt," I said, before going off on the packed roads of Zootopia.

Filtering past the cars, I tapped on the bike's tank with one hand as my eyes searched catiously for the Frozen Yoghurt bar. It was a hot day in Zootopia, and everyone was out enjoying the weather. Entering a local park, I scouted the icecream bars, Snarlbucks, looking for the "Frozen Yoghurt Frenzy. Apparently, it was one of the best frozen yoghurt places in the district. And that's saying something, considering Zootopia's all about their sweet stuff. But, I don't get the whole thing about frozen yoghurt. It's JUST like ice cream. Only difference i- Oh, there is it... And it's full of paparazzis.

I think I just found Judy.

I turned off the road to park on the parking spot, getting some heads turned at me. I switched to neutral and turned the bike off, leaning it towards one of the trees. I sighed, taking off the helmet and gloves, looking at the crowd gathering around the frozen yoghurt bar. I leaned onto the bike, absoloutely not going into that crowd of paparazzis.

"Please, I just want to get a-" The all to familiar voice from the kidnapping was heard, but was soon drowned out by a huge flow of questions from the paparazzis, aswell as a TV crew that set up a while away. A angered Judy threw herself right through the crowd, wearing a normal attire, not her police uniform, attempting to get away from the cluster of people. They all ran after her, yelling her name. This was the perfect opportunity, I'd say.

I jogged off and stopped right behind her lifting my hands up.

"Jesus Christ, people, give her some room! She just wants to enjoy some-," I stopped talking as Judy turned around and screamed, "LEAVE ME ALONE," from behind me, as I felt a extremely cold substance hit me right in the head. Shuddering, I put a paw on my neck, to see frozen yoghurt on it.I sighed, looking over over at Judy, before looking back at the Paparazzis, who had gotten a fair share of the frozen yoghurt on themselves. They all mumbles, taking the last pictures of her.

"Did you get enough pictures already?! C'mon, people, leave her alone," I said, wiping off the frozen yoghurt from my back. They all muttered, before walking off, some staying to take pictures from a distance.

"Hey.. Thanks," I heard someone from behind me say. I turned around, looking at the bunny infront of me. I kneeled down, offering a fist bump.

"No sweat. You must be Judy Hopps, the officer?," I said, smiling. She gladly accepted the fistbump, before returning to holding her half full frozen yoghurt with both of her paws.

"Yep, that's me! Oh," Her face expression changed to a terrified one, as she took out a napkin from her pocket, handing it to me. "I'm so sorry, I was aiming for the others.. They just.. They weren't leaving me alone. I'm so sorry, God, now I feel bad," She said, her ears sinking down onto her head. I smiled, grabbing the napkin and wiping away the melted frozen yoghurt from my back, head and what little got in between my neck.

"No worries, I would go mad if I was followed around constantly aswell," I said, throwing aside the used napkin as I got up, looking over at Judy, who was looking up at me and smiling slightly, probably from me reassuring that it was alright.

"Hey, I was actually going to go through the park. I was going to be going with Nick, but.. That... stupid kidnapping.. This was going to be our first day off in a while," She said, attempting to fake a smile, looking down on the ground as she cleared her throat. "Anyway, want to come with?," She asked, looking up at me with puppy eyes.

"Uh, sure, what, just walking through the park?," I asked, folding my arms as I slightly raised my eyebrows, "Oh, and I'm sorry to ask, but is Nick alright?," I asked, faking a concerned face as I rubbed my hands together. We started walking together down in the street towards the street.

"Yeah, he'll be fine.. I just.. If I could've gone to do what I did earlier, he wouldn't had to be in a hospital right now.. Why would anyone want to do something like that?," She said, looking up at me. I shrugged, lifting my arms.

"Lot's of reasons, y'know. Money, favors, but I don't know," I lied, frowning as we continuing strolling through Zootopia, reaching the park soon enough.

"But.. I don't understand! We just want to help people," She said, looking down at the ground, clearly upset. I actually felt bad.

"Hey, don't let a few.. Rotten apples bring you down. Atleast noone was harmed," I said, looking around me as we entered the park, sitting down on a nearby bench as she finished her frozen yoghurt, and looked up at me.

"No.. Someone DID get harmed. That.. Poor wolf. He might've tried to kidnap me.. But I.. Oh God," She said, covering her mouth. "I.. Kicked him off a cliff.. There was no charges pressed against me because it was decided it was self defence but..," She said, as tears welled up in her eyes. "I killed him..," She said, as she looked up into my eyes, seeming to get more caught up in them, as if she noticed something. Oh. Oh crap. I started to panic, and she noticed it. Just as she was about to say something, her phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Judy Hopps here. Oh. Yeah, I'll be there," She said, looking over at me. "I'm sorry, what was your name?," She asked.

"U-Uh, I'm Isaac," I said plainly, still startled by the fact that she almost recognized me.

"Well, Isaac, thanks for keeping me company. But I have to go, it's about Nick," She said, smiling slightly. "Bye!," She said before hopping off the bench, walking off with a haste. I had almost been recognized by her. I am one lucky son of a bitch.

 _It's the magic number..._ A phone rang from my coat. I tilted my head and felt my ears tense up as I grabbed the phone, hesitantly answering it.

"Isaac here. Who's this?," I asked, looking around me in the park, noticing how dark it was.

"I'm dissapointed, Deenen. I thought we agreed on absoloutely no failures. You really are just a typical youngster in it for fast money, aren't you?," A dark, raspy voice said from the other side of the line. My blood froze as I slowly licked my lips to answer.

"Mister Hensen. I'll have you know that I am very sorry about what happe-," I was interupted by three words.

"You will be," He growled, before he hung up. I gulped, looking around me to make sure noone was there. Just as I was about to turn around, I felt a wooden object slam me hard in the head. It made me lose my balance, and threw me down onto the ground. Looking at my attacker, I only saw a masked figure, holding a baseball bat, dripping with my blood. He waved at me, before lifting the baseball bat.

"Sweet dreams," He said, before moving it down in one motion and knocking me unconscious.


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

A distant dripping was heard as I slowly opened my eyes. A blurred vision hindered me from seeing where I was, but the feeling I had couldn't be mistaken. I was hanging upside down. Slowly attempting to rub my eyes, I started to notice that I was tied. And it was restricting my blood flow.

"Now, Deenen, I see you're waking up," The unmistakable voice of Hemsen said. I slowly looked over towards the general direction of the voice. An older, smiling hyena sat down in a chair just a couple of feet away from me, smiling with a cigar in his mouth. "You know what the failure meant? You, and your friend Nicholas.. You're hunted by the whole animal kingdom. For attempting to take away their favorite police officers.. And I've had some very trusted colleagues of mine turn on me.. All because you.. And your grass eating friend," Hemsen said, as he stood up from his chair, walking up to me, as he laughed a typcial hyena cackle, before kicking me in my face, causing my nose to bleed, dripping into my eyes. He grabbed me forcefully be my neck skin, pulling me close to him.

"Predator to predator... Don't be sad when your goat dies," He said, making me stare into his eyes with a fierce stare, as my breath picked up.

"ZPD, OPEN UP!," A loud, dark voice was heard screaming, before a door was heard being broken down. This made Hemsen smile, releasing me and cutting off the zip ties that tied my hands.

"Well, I'd better be going. And you should, too. I can't risk you getting arrested, you know too much," He said, before turning around to walk to a nearby door, grabbing a leather jacket and looking over his shoulder. "Don't think this is the last you'll see of me. Good luck, mutt," Was his last words, before he slammed the door behind him. The shots of tranquilizers was heard as multiple dog barks and screams were heard. Hemsen's men was still down there, with loaded weapons. I sighed, still upside down, attempting to find anything to get me down from the rope holding me upside down. Rubbing my teeth, I grunted as I pulled myself up and grabbed the rope by my feet, and bit right through it. Falling down and slamming into the ground with my back first, I coughed. Slowly getting up, I frowned to see that I wasn't wearing my wool coat, only the blue shirt. Finding the coat by a nearby chair, I slipped it on, but froze as I heard the door to the room open.

"C'mon, if we get arrested, Hemsen is going to be REAL mad!," I heard a voice say. Looking around me, I examined the room for anything. In the room there was a desk, which had multiple cans of deoderant, aswell as Hemsen's lighter which he must've forgot in his hurry. I looked around, then looked at the chair Hemsen sat in. Narrowing my eyes, I took the deoderant, and sprayed it all over the chair, dampening it in the fluid, then grabbed the lighter, lighting up the legs of the chair. As Hemsen's thugs rushed in, I ran towards them, slamming the combusting chair into the closest one, a pig's face, making him squeal and back off, attempting to get off the flames that started to set off on him. Tossing the rest of the chair towards the rest of them, they all screamed and backed off. Jumping over the chair, I pushed my way forcefully through all of the thugs. The room I exitted from lead to a hallway in a old fashioned apartment complex, with run down walls.

"Hey, that's Isaac, get him!," I heard from behind, before tranquilizers- Along with real guns, was heard being loaded. I turned around, before hearing a gun shot fire, and nudge me by the coat. I started to run faster, before a rain of bulletfire and tranquilizers was fired at me, missing by only inches. I continued running, hearing a scream from behind me. Looking over my shoulder as I ran, I saw the thugs redirecting the fire towards the other side of the hallway, where Zootopian Police Officers had just come up to our floor. Turning back, I saw more officers coming up the staircase on the other end of the hallway. Speeding up, I turned towards the staircase, and began running upwards, hearing the yells of the officers calling for me to stop. I continued running up the stairs, until I got to the roof level, storming out and finding myself in the middle of night, with rain pouring down on me. Looking over the city, I could tell I was in a old district, in which there was multiple abandoned apartment complexes, including this one. Turning around, I checked the door I came from, seeing a single fox police officer come out. Nick Wilde. I widened my eyes, and ran to hide behind one of the chimneys that came out from the ground of the roof. Looking around me, I sighed, not knowing what to do. Hearing a buzz in my pocket, I picked up the phone from earlier, and saw a single message from the same number that Hemsen called from. The message read

"The job is still on- I expect you to do it- H.," Sighing, I closed my eyes and attempted to come up with some kind of idea. If Nick saw my face, I would never be able to attempt to fake myself into a friendship with them, as Nicholas plan went. Grabbing my shirt, I pulled off a huge rag to use it as a mask. Lifting my hands up, I got up and confronted Nick.

"Freeze!," He said in a strict tone, lifting his tranquilizer at me. Looking at him, I lifted my hands higher. He seemed to recognize me, and tilted his head. "Wait, you look an awful lot like..," He widened his eyes. "You're one of the kidnappers," He said, lifting his tranquilizer more accurately at me. I closed my eyes, sighing. Starting to walk towards me, he pulled a pair of cuffs from his belt, and lifted them up. "You're coming in with me,".

As he closed in, he motioned for me to move my hands forward so he could cuff me. As he fit the first one on my wrist, I in a quick manner kicked him in one of his legs, making him fall over. Wasting no time, I ran off towards the edge of the apartment complex, and hoped for the best as I jumped off, starting to scream as I fell towards the ground, slamming into a pile of trash bags. Feeling fine, I got up and started to run away from the scene. The last thing I saw of that apartment complex was Nick, staring at me from the roof.

 _ **Three hours later.**_

Sitting down in the dining room in our workshop, me, Slick, and Nicholas was all surrounding the table, which had a new's article on it. Holding a bag of ice over one of my eyes, I groaned.

"So, Hemsen took you to a abandoned apartment complex, started hitting you until the police department raided the place.. I don't understand, didn't you say you were with Judy? Why didn't they just kidnap her right there and then?," Nicholas asked, scratching his goatee. Mumbling, I slowly removed the icebag from my eye, rubbing the cut from Hemsen's boot.

"I told you, I don't know. And didn't you say you where going to stay away for a while till the heat wasn't so much directed at us?," I replied, grunting as I looked around the dining area.

"It just did, Isaac," Slick said, as he slid over the newspaper to me.

 **"KIDNAPPING ATTEMPT LEAD ZPD DOWN TO APARTMENT COMPLEX, ENDED IN SHOOTOUT,"** The article read, and I rubbed my head.

"Oh yeah, that," I said, lifting my eyebrows.

"So, what'll we do now?," Nicholas asked, leaning on his chair as he grabbed a cup of tea and taking a long sip of it.

"I mean, why not continue with the plan? Hemsen told me the deal was still on. I suppose that means the pay's still on aswell," I said, pulling out the phone that I got earlier.

"Where'd you get that?," Nicholas and Slick said in unision.

"I thought one of you two gave it to me," I said, tilting my head. The two looked at eachother, before sighing.

"It's from Hemsen. I can tell by it. He gives phones out that can't be tapped to people he needs to be in contact wi-" Nicholas couldn't finish his sentence before the phone began to ring. Looking over at the number, I recognized it. It was Hemsen. Grabbing the phone, I put it on speaker and answered.

"Hello, Isaac. Enjoying your day?," I heard the Hyena cackle. The three of us at the table exchanged different face expressions, as I began to clear my throat.

"About as much as I can do, with a cut inches from my eye and a nose most likely broken," I said, groaning as I coughed slightly.

"Funny. You know, Deenen, I changed my mind, and I truly apologize for yesterday. But I knew you'd make it out. My doubts about you three starting to weaken, and I believe that you can be a important asset to us after all. If you do finish this mission, we can probably overlook the first failure," He said, laughing under his breath. "Oh, and we have this phone tracked, and access to all of the cameras. And if you throw it out, we'll kill all three of you," He said, hanging up, leaving us in silence.

"Well. I suppose that means I'll try again. What was that other place Judy liked?


	7. Chapter 6: Change

AN: Thanks for everyone that has favorited the story, or supported it in general. Everyone that has, has inspired me to make more chapters. Thanks again, guys, you rock.

Sitting on the hayabusa, I adjusted my standing so I leaned more of the bike's weight on my left leg. I zipped up my new biker jacket, and looked down at my gloves. After the previous meeting with Nick Wilde, I got into some other clothes to make sure that the fox didn't recognize me, even if I did mask my face. Moving up the visor on my helmet, I looked over at the bakery, as I saw Nick and Judy exit the bakery with a box of donuts, both in their off duty clothes. I folded my arms, and noticed they where heading my way on the walkway. Taking off my helmet, I waved at Judy.

"Hey, Hopps!," I yelled, smiling slightly. Her ears perked up, and she recognized me, smiling slightly as she walked up to me.

"Hey Isaac, what's up?," She asked, offering a fist bump. Huh. I guess this was a thing that we did now. Accepting her fistbump, I looked over at Nick, who had his eyes narrowed at me.

"Is your colleague alright, Judy?," I asked, tilting my head as I stared into his eyes. Judy looked at me in a questionable manner, before looking up at Nick, jabbing him with her elbow in his stomach.

"Hngh!.. Sorry. You just looked familiar," Nick said, before smiling slightly, offering a handshake, as I accepted, he grabbed it tightly to look into my eyes, before slowly letting go.

"Yeah, I get that alot," I lied, knowing that he was onto something, before clearing my throat and changing the subject. "Heard you just got out of hospital, Nick. Tough luck. You alright?," I asked, slowly getting off the bike.

"Oh, oh yeah. No, I'm fine, the whole kidnapping was one big failure anyway. They hit me with some outdated tranquilizer, but I should be fine," He said, before moving his neck sleeve down, showing a big area where fur had fallen off, and in the middle, a red puncture wound, where the bolt had hit. Wait. Did he diss our kidnapping? What kind o-

"Oh, Isaac?," Judy said, looking up at me. Getting my attention, I looked over at her, lifting my eyebrows. "One of my brothers are actually moving in a house nearby, and we were bringing donuts for a movein party. Considering you're here, and he said he had room for some more people, why don't you join us?," Judy asked, smiling slightly. Puzzled, I slowly nodded.

".. Su-," I was interupted by Nick, pulling over Judy to whisper to her.

"Are you crazy?! A wolf? Do you have any idea how similair he is to the guy who almost kidnapped us? Who almost broke my leg back in the raid yesterday?!," Not even attempting to be quiet about it, Judy smacked him right in the face.

"Stop it, he's my friend! Do you have any idea how racist you are being right now?!," Judy retorted, equally as angry. Moving a hand over to my mouth, I cleared my throat.

"Hey guys, I can hear you. Wolf ears, you know," I said, making them turn back. I flicked on my ears as I faked a hurt face. "I-It's alright, I'll just skip. Thanks anyway, Judy," I said, sighing as I got on the bike again and slowly put on my helmet.

"Wait, no, follow us, I promise, it'll be no problem at all," Judy said as she smiled, walking over to a blue, older truck, getting in the driver's street. Nick followed suit, and opened the door to the passenger seat, but before he entered, he looked over at me, narrowing his eyes. Having my face covered by the tinted visor, he didn't see my big smirk.

As we drove off from the dunkin donuts, I followed the truck the best I could, soon enough coming to a stop at Judy's Brother's house. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just slightly run down. By the parking spots out by the streets infront of it, multiple rabbit sized cars stood parked. As we came to stop, I parked the hayabusa and took off my helmet, putting it by the bike and walking up to the two as they exited the truck and took out the donuts. Only met by a strange look by Nick, we went up to the door and knocked twice. As the door opened, we were met by a old, thicker rabbit with a cap. As soon as he saw Judy, he ran towards her and hugged her tight.

"Dad!," Judy yelled out, hugging her apparent father. As he looked over her shoulder, he saw me and Nick, instantly screaming.

"OH GOD, JUDY, WATCH OUT!," He yelled not realizing she was with us. As he did, me and Nick had the first friendly interaction- A look of dissapointment at eachother, and a united huff, shaking our heads at the ridiculous act put on by the father.

"No, wait, dad, this is my friends! This is Nick, I told you about him. And this is Isaac, a wolf I met a couple of days ago!," Judy explained, as me and Nick put on forced smiles.

"Oh. Nick," The bunny said, lifting a paw and shaking paws with Nick, then moving over to me, handing his paw to me aswell. Accepting his shake, I smiled gently. "God, if it isn't a fox, it's the only kind worse than it," I heard him mutter, making me narrow my eyes as I slowly stopped the pawshake. Turning to Nick, he shaked his head and mouthed the words "Let it go," turning around.

"Well, guys, come in," Judy said, as we both snapped out of our senses, walking inside the house.

The place was extremely tidey, and as we entered we walked right into the kitchen, with a staircase to our left and a small living room with a flat screen TV and a three seat couch on our right. The house was completely packed with rabbits, ranging from all kinds of colours and ages. Younger rabbits were all running around, screaming and having their way. As they all saw us entering the house, they stopped in their tracks, and silence filled the room. Everybody stared at me and Nick, who were standing around cluelessly. Looking over at Nick, I saw a drop of sweat fall down his forehead.

Feeling a tap on my leg, I looked down to see Judy. "Psst, introduce yourself!," She whispered to me and Nick, before backing up.

"Oh, right. I'm Isaac, and well.. I'm a wolf. Uh, Judy.. Was nice enough to invite me to this party, so.. I look forward to meeting you all," I said, looking over the terrified rabbits. Nick introduced himself aswell, before we gathered around a long table, outside, that had room for all of us. Despite the weird looks we recieved, everything went surprisingly well. The dishes they served were mainly made out of carrots, and those that weren't were vegetarian. Sighing at the lack of meat, I rubbed my neck. Considering that me and Nick was the only predators in the whole house, it made sense, but still did dissapoint me. Maybe I was just greedy.

"So, Isaac. We already know Nick, but we have never heard about you before what do you do?," I heard Judy's father, who I found out was named Stu, said. I picked up a fork, and shoved a piece of the all vegetable stew into my mouth, chewing on it.

"Well, Stu. I own a workshop downtown. Me and my friends have been working on it since we were fifteen. But we do what we can do to get by. In matter of fact, I am actually working on a side job right now," I said, smiling slightly as I took a sip of water from the glass infront of me. Nick and Judy shared a suspicious look for a second, before slowly returning to their food. Realizing that I triggered suspicion from the two, I mumbled a swear, putting down the glass. We continued to eat, until everyone was done. Stu and what I guessed was Judy's mom went to get the dishes. Looking over the house, I walked out to the houses porch, looking around me. In the corner, there was a bucket full of ice, cooling down some beers. Walking to pick one up, I looked around the porch area to find anyone to share a beer with. Luckily enough, in the corner, I saw Nick, holding a beer himself and leaning towards the porches wooden fence. Walking over to him, I tapped him twice in the back as I myself also leaned onto the porch fence, popping off the cap.

"Hey, fox. Enjoying the party?," I said, attempting to brew up some conversation as I took a sip of my beer, smiling slightly.

"Hmph. Look who's talking, you're moping about just as much as me," He said, chuckling at his own comment, as he gulped down the last of his beer, putting it aside as he sighed. "Aren't move-in parties suppose to be a party with some friends and alot of alcohol?," He asked, looking over at me, causing me to shrug as I looked out over the view of the street from the porch.

"I don't think there's a official rule about what a move-in party is suppose to be like," I said, looking around me as the heat from the sun slowly going down in the horizon.

"Hal.. Ff-," We heard from behind us, as we looked over, a heavily overweight, gray female bunny walked out on the porch, heavily intoxicated as she stumbled around, before falling over, soon enough snoring loudly. Looking over at Nick, I grinned a toothy grin, before laughing.

"That enough alcohol for you?," I asked, which caused Nick to give in, and laugh along with me. We both stood there, just laughing for a while before I stopped.

I was enjoying myself. Having a good time, with the people I was tasked to kidnap. Shifting in my pose, I frowned as I covered my mouth. Could I live with myself if I sent these two into the hands of Hemsen? Shaking my head roughly, I tried to get the image of what Hemsen would do to them out of my head, but failed.

"Hey, you alright there, Isaac?," I heard Nick ask, making me snap out of my thoughts. Looking over at Nick, I saw him look at me with concern in his face. Smiling, I nodded, and waved him off.

"Yeah.. Just got some bad thoughts on my mind," I said, slowly continuing to enjoy my beer while we chatted.

 _It's the magic number..._ I heard my phone ring, making my pupils shrink. Oh no. Looking over at Nick, I quickly said "Excuse me," And walked back into the house, walking in a half jog towards the closest toilet. Ripping open the door, I closed it and locked it behind me, sitting down on the floor and leaning my back against the wall as I picked up the phone.

Just what I thought. Hemsen. Slowly answering, I put the phone to my ear.

"Deenen here," I said, frowning as I clenched my hand into a fist.

"Isaac! Good to hear from you, mutt. Enjoying the party?, " I heard him say, before laughing the iconic laugh of a hyena. Frowning I leaned forward.

"How'd you know I was here?," I asked.

"Well, mutt, it's easy. You're being tracked, remember? And I know everything about this city. Judy's brother moving in, to the city of opportuniti-" I cut him off, frowning.

"I'm not adding anyone to the contract. It'll be hard enough picking off Judy and Nick as it is," I said, crossing my fingers.

"Ah, growing attached now are we, Isaac?," I heard him say, before he started to laugh, making me rub my eyes in stress. "I want to make this clear, Isaac. You will do my bidding. As long as your name is in my book.. You're mine. And I will do whatever I wish to do with you. You're a doll for me to play around with. A tool. If I want you to add people to the list, you will," He said, as I heard the grin form on his lips as he talked. Gulping, I narrowed my eyes and started to speak up.

"Not.. Not if the pay is increased," I said, attempting to gain some dominance in the conversation.

"You don't truly think that you're actually getting PAID for this, do you? I told you. You're mine to control. I showed you what I could do if you crossed me.. The choice is yours. Continue to do as I say," He paused, the tension growing. "Or face pain in ways you never thought was possible," The hyena said from the other side of the line, before hanging up. Putting my hands to my face, I did something I hadn't done in a long while- I cried. I cried like a baby. I was scared, because I knew that he was right. The moment I accepted the job from Hemsen was the moment I turned into his slave. What was I thinking, thinking that I had control over the situation. This wasn't work for that twisted fucking hyena, it was a game- I was interupted in my thoughts as I heard someone knock on the door. Wiping my tears away, I cleared my throat and attempted to swallow the hard spot in my throat.

"What?," I said, still having that crying sound in my voice.

"Isaac? It's Judy. You've been in there forever, are you alright?," She asked, concern in her voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just give me a sec," I said, as she clearly heard the cry in my voice.

"Are.. Are you crying? Isaac, what's going on in there?," She asked, as I stood up, wiping the tears away as I flushed the toilet, faking that I had been on the toilet.

"I said I'm fine," I harshly replied, unlocking the door and exitting, frowning as I headed for the door out. I had to get out, think. Get this out of my system. As I walked towards the exit, the fur under my eyes clearly indicated that I had been crying, which gave me multiple looks from the rabbits around me. Practically ripping the door open, I walked out and over to my bike, sitting down next to it and covering my mouth.

"Isaac, what's wrong?," I heard Judy say next to me, noticing that she had been following me all along.

"I.. It's..," Covering my mouth as I pondered. "It's nothin' I can talk about, Judy," I said, looking away. As I did, she sat down next to me, putting one of her paws in mine. Looking down at her, I frowned. There was no way I could harm her and Nick. I frowned, patting her ears with my free paw, before sighing, closing my eyes and nodding to myself. I wasn't going to kidnap them.

Standing up, I frowned as I saw Judy stumble back and look at me with a surprised face. Ignoring her, I got my helmet and fitted it on, starting up the bike and sped down the road. I wasn't kidnapping them. I knew he wouldn't stop using me if I did what he wanted me to do. I wasn't going to kidnap Judy and Nick. I was going to kill Hemsen.


	8. Chapter 7: A wild one

Storming into the workshop, immediately went up to my room, then walked to my computer desk, tearing it aside as my hands went all around searching for the box. Finally finding it, I put it on the desk and opened the lid, revealing the engraved black and white M1911. Putting it close to my chest, I closed my eyes tightly, as I started to doubt myself. Shaking my head roughly, I got every little piece of doubt out. If I carried out Hemsen's orders, it would mean that I would've continued getting ordered around without getting paid by him, and he probably would kill Nicholas and Slick just to get me to more obediently follow orders. Sliding out the magazine out of the M1911, I confirmed that all of the seven rounds was in it, and slid it back in, pulling back the hammer. I wasn't going to be a dog for Hemsen. Grabbing the other three magazines and putting them aside, I took off my jacket, and opened my closet, grabbing my original, black woolen coat, which I hadn't wore since the kidnapping. Slipping it on, I instantly felt more comfortable. Putting the spare magazines in the coat, I turned around to walk out of the door, only to see Nicholas stand in the door way, with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Where are you goin'?," He asked, spitting out the toothpick by my feet, frowning as he adjusted his pose and crossed his arms.

"Hemsen played us, Nicholas. We're not getting paid for the kidnapping. He's going to use us, and kill us if we don't obey," I said, before lifting the pistol. "Or he was. I'm stopping him," I said, frowning as I walked past him, hearing him start to walk closely behind me.

"Do you know how crazy you're sounding right now, Isaac? You're going to kill Mendel Hemsen? One of the few crime bosses that makes Mr. Big sit down?," He asked, as he followed me out from the workshop, all the way to my bike. Sitting down on it, I could feel him grab my coat.

"Hey, are you LISTENING to me?," He asked, roughly pulling me towards him, almost making the bike tip over.

"I've been thinking alot about this, Nicholas. It's either us, or him. And I don't feel like dying at the age of twenty," I said, looking him in the eyes as I grabbed my helmet.

".. Shit, man, shit..," He muttered, putting his hands on his head. "Alright, Isaac. Go. I'll see what I can do to help you," He said, before waving me off, making me doubt myself a second. Hesitantly putting on the helmet, I started the bike and pulled down the visor to conceal my face. Briefly looking on the display of the bike, the time read 09:19 PM. The sun had completely went down. Perfect. Shifting into gear, I drove off into the empty streets of a sleeping Zootopia. I knew Hemsen's business quite good. Around 09:30 PM a couple of his grunts would be picking up a package from their colleague. They were meeting up somewhere in the park- In matter of fact, the park where the Frozen Yoghurt Frenzy was located. Speeding down the roads, I closed in to the park, evading the few cars that actually was out this late. As I got to the park, I parked the bike right by the Frozen Yoghurt Frenzy, and opened my visor. They were suppose to be meeting here at any time now..

True enough, a black van parked by the outskirts of the park. Concealing my face by pulling the visor down on the helmet, I started to sneak over and ducked behind one of the trees, taking out my pistol.

"Well, Michael, where is the money?," I heard a female voice with a russian accent say. Peeking my head out, I saw a fit cheetah in a tight, all black leather outfit. Followed by three massive buffalos stepping out of the van. By a nearby bench, a small, skinny chihuahua lifted his head, his entire body shaking as he took out a bag bigger than him, setting it down infront of him.

"T-There, miss! Next month, right?," I heard him say, sighing. A victim of the scamming techniques from Hemsen's crew. They used animals that couldn't defend themselves and leeched off them to suck them dry out of their money. God knows that once they had you, you weren't getting out.

"Aw, I'm sorry, darling.. I'm afraid you have to come with us," The cheetah said, before roughly grabbing him, and throwing him into the van, making him scream for help.

"P- Please, I don't understand! The money's there! I.. I..," He stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. The buffalos looked at eachother, before one of them grabbed the poor soul and started pull him towards the back of the van. Even though he cried for help, none of them seemed to react with more then just a chuckle. Throwing him in, the buffalo brushed himself off, and walked back to the group. Taking a deep breath like it was my last, I got away from the tree, and lifted the M1911 towards the group, pulling the trigger. A loud gunshot echoed through the town as lights in the nearby apartments turned on. The shot connected with one of the buffalo's head, making him fall over and smash his head against the windshield, blood running down it as the weight of the body made the suspension on the van's front go down, almost pulling the rear wheels in the air.

Terrified, the other buffalos turned around and started to run to cover behind the fan. The cheetah was nowhere to be seen, making worry start in the bottom of my stomach. Drawing the pistol towards the buffalos taking cover, I started to take potshots at them, hitting one of them in the shoulder. He fell down on the ground, screaming at the top of his lungs. Starting to run towards him to finish him off, I was interupted mid run by a charging buffalo, his head hitting me right in the chest as he scooped me up, ramming me into a nearby wall, pushing out all the air in my lungs. Desperately inhaling for air, I lined the pistol up the buffalo's neck, firing three shots at it, making him collapse with me on his head. Wheezing for air, I looked up at the damage done to the wall. A big crack had formed on the brick house from my body slamming against it. I got up in a weak manner, stumbling towards the wounded buffalo as I levelled the gun towards his head.

"Where's Hem-," I was interupted as a lightning fast claw smacked my helmet right off my head, before clawing me across my face, drawing blood. Backing up, I saw the cheetah from before, walking towards me seductively.

"Hello, there, wolf. You must be the one that Hemsen told me about," She said. With no hesitation, I lifted my gun, only for it to be kicked out of my hands. One of her paws digged into my chest with it's claws, making me scream. She pushed me into the van's side, before licking my face slowly up and down, licking up the blood from the claw wounds she made previously greedily.

"Tell me, _Isaac,_ __do you know why our kind never met in the wild before we became civilized? Whilst we were.. Savage?," She asked, her face closing in to me. "Simple. You.. Are the weaker race. We have the claws.. The agility.. The looks.. Tell me, what do you have?," She boasted, forcing me to look into her eyes. I smiled, as the claw marks on my face started to bleed, as I felt something awaken inside me.

Lowering my head, I smirked slightly. "... Well.. We got a pair of pretty kick ass jaws," I said, as my blood began to boil, making me lose it completely. Snarling, and giving out a primal growl as my teeth connected with her throat, her last breath was a gasp before I started to rip her throat out, the blood taste in my mouth only making me dig in further.

".. You.. Damn predators.. They can say what they want, but you are fucking monsters," A deep, raspy voice said from behind me. Slowly stopping, I felt the cheetah's blood drip down my throat. Releasing her and leaving her to gasp for breath in vain, I turned around, seeing the wounded buffalo leaned against the van. Slowly walking towards him, I grabbed my M1911 and helmet, snarling at him. In my anger, I grabbed his shoulder and started to slowly insert a claw in the bullethole I earlier created. This caused him to scream at the top of his lungs, before starting to slowly cry. Tears rolled down his cheek.

"You know where he is.," I said, as the blood inside me boiled, making me feel like I was completely savage.

"W-What?," He asked, making me take his horns and repeatedly slam his head into the van.

"WHERE IS HEMSEN?!," I screamed at the top of my lungs, the blood taste in my mouth only making me go further into my primal rage. Begging me to stop, the buffalo started to grab my arm.

"He's in Sahara Square! Please, let me go, I beg you," He cried. To his luck, a distant sound of sirens was heard. Looking over my shoulder, I then ripped my claw out of the bullethole, blood spurting out on my coat. Not saying anything, I turned around and started to walk in haste towards a dead end in the street, hiding behind a dumpster, falling down onto my all four, my primal rush starting to end, as someone forcefully took me by my neck skin.

"How'ya doin', mutt?," The unforgettable hyena's voice said, looking me in the eye, cackling as he kneed me in my ribs, making me fall over on my stomach, the cheetah's blood caking the ground.

"What's happening to me?!..," I spurted out, my hate towards the hyena before me being pushed aside for a moment.

"Just tryin' out the new goods. Check it out," He said as he took out a remote, pressing a button on it as I felt my irises widen and my chest rise, as my blood began to boil and make him lunge after him. Before I got to him, however, two pair of arms wrapped around me and forced me to the ground, the hyena bending over and wheezing from laughing. "Mate.. This is working way too well. Doc, come and watch this!," He yelled, the primal rage inside of me making me lunge repeatedly for Hemsen.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!," I screamed in my bloodlust, showing my teeth.

"Hemsen, shut him up before he gets ze attention of ze officers!," A heavy german accent yelled as the owner of the voice, a white wolf with a shirt and suit pants comes out, looking down at me. Hemsen sighed and nodded, grabbing some ductape from his jacket. The two buffalos holding me down slammed me down on my back, kicking me in my stomach repeatedly before forcing my jaw closed as Hemsen wrapped it closed tightly, before patting me slightly on my head.

"Good doggy," He chuckled, before backing up and looking over at the wolf in the shirt.

"Extraordinary.. He has been ze only one to react to ze vibrations since Milo!," The "Doctor" claimed, kneeling down towards me as I attempted to move towards him in my lying state, only to recieve more abuse by the buffalos, eventually cracking my nose, making my cry out in a whelp. Looking up at him, he looked closely at me.

"You vill have to come with us, mister Deenen," The german wolf said, before smiling in a way that only worried me. I was interupted as a paper bag was thrown over my face and I felt a kick in my face once again, leaving me to slowly fall unconscious.

AN: As I have no idea what the nationalities is equivalent to etc German in Zootopia, I will just use the real names. Alright? Alright.

As I slowly opened my eyes, the only thing I noticed was my lack of ability to see in one eye. With the one functional eye I had, I looked around my surroundings. Finding myself in a white, clean room, I looked down at my hands see a black jumpsuit, with "Emily Corp," written in white letters on it. Groaning, I sat up from where I was lying, I felt myself lying in a bed. The room I was currently in was padded, with multiple claw marks and blood stains on it, but the room had all essentials. A toilet, a sink, a metal bench and a mirror. Slowly inhaling the air, I got up and groaned, looking down at my chest. The cut from the Cheetah's claws had bandages wrapped around it, and seemed to be cleaned professionally. Groaning, I continued to torture myself with walking towards the mirror, my bodyweight fighting against me. Finding myself infront of it, I grunted. The other cut, the one across my face. They had been cleaned, but the pink claw marks stood out like all hell in my black fur. Sighing, I moved over to my wounded eye. It had swollen over, and I couldn't see through it at all. All in all, I was looking pretty shit. Lik-

"Hello, Mister Deenen. I see you've woken up. I would excuse for the current state of your room, but I'm afraid you're the one who caused it," I heard a woman's voice speak up from behind me. Turning on my heels, I saw a window. Huh. Don't know how I didn't see that before. Anyhow, the window worked somewhat like one they use in interogation rooms, except you could look through both sides. Behind the window stood a female, short and old fox stood, gray hairs beginning to grow around her face. Looking down on the ground, my eyes widened as I remembered what happened yesterday.

"Oh, yes. I see you remember what happened yesterday night. It is truly unfortunate what you did to those animals. But Hemsen did insist on setting you off there," She continued, clearing her throat.

"You.. You work for Hemsen? What have you done to me? What the hell's Emily co-" Interupted once again, I frowned.

"No, no, you got it wrong. Somehow everybody thinks that Hemsen is some.. Big time mafia, just because he's out there with my grunts, but no, he works for me, and he's doing a good job, especially considering he found you.. You see, Mister Deenen, what we did to you may sound very sickening, but you will have to understand.. Well, you don't have to, but I'd like you to. Ever since the failure of the experiment we led on the plant nighthowlers and they're effects, we became very intrigued on seeing that not only the nighthowlers cause animals to go savage, but a very rare, well, let's put it as disability, has proven to make animals go amok, from the sound of a very special vibration.. You just happened to be one of those animals. And you just happened to be one of them. Hemsen found you a couple of months ago, and so far you have been in our center attention with a few other individuals," She finished, finally done rambling.

"W-Wait, the nighthowlers? Wasn't that ex Mayor Bellwether? And what the hell are you talking about, "rare disability"?," I rambled on, before being cut short as I fell to the ground, feeling the familiar rush from yesterday night, the hidden savage inside of me slowly starting to bubble up and take over, before it let go, making me inhale sharply, laying on the ground and breathing heavily. I looked up at the mirror to see the older fox sitting with a remote in her hand.

"Oh, yes, Bellwether. Quite the actor, but a puppet none the less. So far she's doing great, as well! Serving life time behind bars was probably not what she expected. And didn't even mention us. A true employee to the Emily Corp," She said, smiling. "Oh, and before you ask what's happening to you, I just told you," She said, before lifting the remote and wiggling it slightly. "Vibrations. But I have to be honest, it's not as effective as I expected. But fortunately, there's a solution to everything. You will have to believe me when I say I truly did not want this, but there seems to be no other option. I hope you understand. Rufus?," She said, before a door behind me opened and two buffalos in full suits walked through it, roughly grabbing me despite my attempts of resisting. The only thing the disobedience did was cause me to be furtherly abused by a couple of hits and kicks from them. Stopping, they started to drag me out from the room, revealing me to almost a office, with workers of all races, casually typing on computers. All of them casually shot me a look, before going back to sipping on their coffee, or typing on their computers. Continuing through the offices, we finally got to a stop infront of a big, metallic door. One of the buffalos let me go, and opened the door, throwing me inside. The room was cold and dark, and the floor was made out of concrete, making it all more uncomfortable.

"Ah, mutt! You look like absoloute shit, mate!," I heard the damned hyena say from behind me, making me slowly get up and turn around. "Come to think of it, mutt. You ever seen the movie Dogpool? Yeah, the one where they took Wade and tortured him until it fucked up his body completely?," He said, before laughing, as a pair of buffalos followed him inside the room and closed the door behind them, flicking on the lights. Hemsen threw a case down infront of him, taking out a pair of matte black brass knuckles and fitting them on.

"You do knov that calling him by such a degenerative zing such as 'mutt' is racist to your own race asvell, right?" The voice of the doctor boomed through a pair of speakers from the ceiling, as Hemsen simply laughed, signaling for the buffalos to grab me. Seeing them walk towards me, I backed up, attempting to throw a fist towards one of them, only for it to be blocked, as I was forced into a headlock.

"Oh, shut up, doctor, and play me that song," Hemsen said, smirking as he raised his fists and swung them at me to the sound of Bulls on Parade by Rage Against the Machine.


	9. Chapter 8: The troubled five

A week had passed. One. Week. Of torture. And repeated attempts at activating the machine within me to make me completely savage, with no self consciousness left. I was currently bound up in chains in a well lit up room with white walls, and a single chair in the middle, with Hemsen sitting in it, my torturer, chewing on a bit of beef jerky.

"Y'know, mutt. Usually people don't last all this long. Must be something with you, because Emily won't let 'ya go. Y'know. People who DID resist this long got killed. Would hate to do that. I like you. Y'know, I missed the times when you thought I was a mob boss and you would do anything for me, for the right price," He said, continuing to chew loudly on the beef jerky, chuckling and shaking his head, before staring down at my chest, smirking slightly. "Shit, mutt, look at you! All that beating must've been doing SOMETHING to you!," He claimed, laughing his iconic laughter as I slowly looked down at my body. He wasn't lying. My body had morphed into a fit state for some reason during the torture. My once simple gut was developing into defining abs, and my arms were covered with veins, making visible marks under my fur. Not answering, I hanged my head once again, a drop of blood trickled down my chin.

"Well, I suppose I'll tell you, I know you want to know. The whole kidnapping was a bluff, man. All we were doing was hitting you with those vibrations to see if you reacted to it. Thanks to the doc, we know it did. Fun while it lasted. Anyhow. Boys, let him down," He said, lifting a hand, as the chains dropped me from the five feet I was in the air, making me collapse down on the floor. Walking up to me, two buffalos opened the door in the background and walked by him, scooping me up.

"You're going to go meet some of friends," He said, before flicking the salt from the beef jerky into my eyes. Closing me eyes, I shook my head roughly to get it out. The buffalos started to carry me out from the room, by the lead of Hemsen, as he whistled a joyful tone. Finally coming to a door with bars behind it, they quickly opened it and threw me inside. The room resembled a messroom, except there was only one table in it. Three characters sat around it, and they all turned to me as I slowly started to stand up. 

"Who is it, Milo?," An wheezing voice said from the table, making me flick my ears as someone started to sniff behind me.

"I don't know, Liam!," A child's voice said, making me turn my head over my shoulder. A baby tiger with a scar over a milky eye looked down at me with a curious look, tilting his head. "He's hurt, Liam," He continued, making me remember the previous torture session, making me groan as the pain hit me like a punch in the face, as I fell down on one knee, soon enough passing out.

…

"He's waking up!," A female, german accent yelled out. Slowly waking up, I saw the blurry vision of a white.. wolf... Connecting the accent with the apperance, I shot a hand up and grabbed the doc's throat in a forceful grip as I stood up, almost immediately falling over. Feeling the doctor grab my arm, I slowly let go as I fell down on my knees in my weak state. Looking up at the Doc, I widened my eyes, instead of seeing the doctor, I saw a female white wolf, practically the same as the doctor, except for the gender. "I see you have met my brother..," She said, as I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, a black panther barged into the room I was in, followed by the baby tiger from before, and an older, white goat.

"What's goin' on?! I heard something!," The black panther yelled, looking around him.

"It's okay, it's okay! He just.. Mistook me for Ludvig," The wolf said, looking down at me and slowly reaching out a hand to help me. Looking at it, I hesitantly grabbed it and was assisted to get to my feet.

"C'mon, we'll explain everything," She said, before leading me out of the room I found myself in, leading to the mess hall from before. All of us sat down on the table, as I rubbed my head.

"... Why's this happening to me?," I asked, looking up at the animals around the table.

"You're a victim to an inhumane(an: you know what i mean) experiment. We all are. I was fooled into this by my coworker, Ludvig.. You seemed to know him, by the way you treated Sam here at first glance," The goat, who apparently was the owner of the wheezing voice, said, sighing as he looked around him.

"Oh.. Yeah, I'm sorry.. I- I just.. It's been hard to keep it together lately," I said, frowning as I thought back to the week of non stop torture.

"Don't be, if it was my bastard brother, he would've deserved it," "Sam" said, as she frowned.

"Yeah, that son of a bitch will get what's coming for him," The panther spoke up in a dark, booming voice. "But first on my list is Hem-" He was interupted in mid speech by the entrance door to the mess hall was kicked open, revealing a hyena, with multiple buffalos following him.

"Did someone say my name?," Hemsen yelled, cackling as he walked inside. "Hope you guys are getting along with the mutt, Isaac, over here. He's usually a smartass, but nowadays he's just been borin'.. Only time he opens his mouth is when I'm beating the shit outta' him," He looked at me, before going around the table, stopping at Milo.

"Hey kid.. How's the eye?," Hemsen whispered, still loud enough for us to hear. The only thing that he got back was a whimper, as Milo shook uncontrollably from fear.

"Stay away from him, you sick fuck," Sam spoke up, making Hemsen lift his gaze up towards her, and stand up, walking towards her. 

"Ah, Sam. Lookin' good," He said, before grabbing her neck roughly and forcing her head into the table, slowly licking his lips as one of his hands was put on her hip, despite her struggles. Seeing this, the panther stood up, only to be held down by a pair of buffalos. Chuckling, Hemsen let her go, and the buffalos simply grabbed Milo by his arms, roughly ripping him away from the table and carrying him towards the exit. Hemsen laughed, and followed them. The tiger cub screamed and kicked, as tears welled up in his eyes. Standing up, I hopped over the bench to walk towards them with haste, getting stopped by a familiar buzz in my chest as I fell over and started to widen my eyes.

"At-at-at! Bad boy!," Hemsen yelled, holding a remote in the air. Slowly succumbing into a savage state, I started to attempt to run towards them, but the signal was interupted as they all walked out the exit, and closed the door behind them. Followed by silence from all the four of us, except for a few sniffs from Sam. Slowly getting up, I felt the feeling of primal instinct escape my body. Breathing heavily, I stumbled over towards the table.

"Welcome to a normal day for us, Isaac. I'm Peter. But everybody calls me Pantera," The black panther said, as he rubbed his head in frustration.

The goat looked at me, as he slowly took a sip from a cup of tea he had made.

"I take it you are sensitive to the vibrations? Hrmh. I'm sorry," He said, frowning and clearing his throat. "I'm Kane. And now you know what they do to us down here. They take one of us every two days and torture us to force a reaction similair to what the nighthowler flowers did. Most animals don't react to it, and all of us have been fortunate enough to be considered resistant to it.. Except for Milo. And you, partially," He said, leaning forward onto the table as he whispered to me. "You see, Sam managed to steal some documents about you from Ludvig.. Security isn't as harsh as it used to be.. But anyhow. Granted, you get effected by the vibrations, but some consciousness still exists in you whilst you're in your savage state.. I believe that's why they keep you," He continued, looking at me.

"... And what about Milo?," I asked, looking up at him as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"He goes completely insane. What that twisted fox does to him will not go unpunished," He said, frowning as he leaned back. Sam sniffed, attempting to hide her tears as she wiped away them, clearing her throat.

"I presume you've met Emily. The fox. She owns this corporation. It's unclear how it even exists. It's not listed anywhere. I've looked into it whilst I was working with Ludvig.. But nothing," The goat finished, tapping a hoof against the table.

"It's goverment funded, is what it is," Pantera spoke up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Panthera," Kane said, shaking his head "They wouldn't bring in a child to torture him to make him some kind of savage beast," Just as he finished that sentence, the doors to the exit opened, and a single, crying, tiger child crawled into a fetal position. The panther immediately ran over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, to which the tiger responded by clinging onto the man's tanktop and hugging him. The rest of the other animals walked over to the two, whilst I started to look around the mess hall. It looked alot like a warehouse, with a room to the left which had all their beds and a small kitchen, aswell as another room, to their right, which had the letters WC written on it, unmistakeably a toilet.

If they came here every two days, we had time, granted, a limited amount, but still time, to cook something up and as soon as they opened the doors..

"Boom," I said, smirking slightly, causing Sam and the Panther to look up at me.

"Sorry?," Sam said, slowly getting up.

"You never thought of busting out through the doors when they opened them, did you?," I asked, still staring at them up and down.

"Of course we did, it's too heavily guarded," She shot back at me from my inconsiderate attitude towards Milo.

".. But Kane, you said you were Ludvig's colleague, right? Do you know where they store items that we had on us before we were captured?" I asked, scratching my cheek.

"I.. Yes, I do.. Why?," He asked, looking up at me as he petted Milo. Turning around, I gave him a teethy grin, as I walked over to them.

"Then this is easy, all it takes is some team effort," I said, crossing my arms.

"W-What are you going to do?," Milo asked in between his sobs, as he looked up at me with eyes that made me melt from guilt inside.

"Break out, silly," I said, walking over to the toilet, opening it and examining around me. The place was run down, but they seemed to be cleaning it reguarly. A big bottle of toilet cleaner stood in the corner, and there were three urinals, aswell as a regular toilet stall, with a lock, and a shower with curtains in the corner. Walking over to the shower, I ran my hand through the pipes, and made the thickest one out, before kicking it off, spraying hot water all over the floor. Grabbing the separated pipe, I tried to swing it against the wall. Not a scratch on the pipe, just a crack in the concrete wall. Smirking, I put it aside, breaking off more of the pipes.

"Will you tell us what you're planning, Isaac?," Sam said from behind me, making me look around to see the white wolf stand behind me with crossed arms.

"I told you, I'm breaking out," I said, sighing as I went back to searching through the pipes, grunting.

"You won't get anywhere with a bunch of pipes. You'll get yourself killed and us a good beating," She said, sighing.

"Oh, these things? I know, these are just for half way through. Once I get to wherever they keep our stuff I got a game changer," I said, smirking.

"And what might that be?," She retorted.

"A M1911 colt with about three and a half magazines," I said, walking over to the bathroom stall as I tore down the door, grabbing one of the pipes I had and started to kick it to bend it into a handle, aswell as grind it against the wall to make it somewhat sharp, then kick it down into the door, and lift it up, testing how sturdy the handle was.

"You're going to go up against hundreds of guards, aswell as a mentally ill hyena, who probably are armed with better weaponry than a simple pistol?," She asked in disbelief.

"Well, as I see it, they want me alive, right? So, the best they can do is tazers, tranquilizers, and batons," I said, lifting up the door, now a improvised riot shield, as I shrugged. "Well, what do you think?," I asked.

"I think you're about as insane as the hyena," She said, making me sigh. "But if you're going to go, it's doom for us if we stay here. You're going to have to bring us with you. Or atleast Milo," She ordered.

"Oh, no, I was going to leave a child in the hands of merciless torturers," I chuckled, before putting aside the riot shield and kicked aside the pipes.

"Hemsen was right, you really are a smartass," She said, before smirking and walking out to the mess hall, with me following her suit.

"Alright guys, we're apparently breaking out!," Sam yelled as I walked up next to her. Panthera, Kane and Milo turned around from sitting at the table and perked their ears up. "Isaac apparently has a plan," She said.

Walking up to the table, I crossed my arms, explaining.

"They're not allowed to use deadly violence, correct? So, I need you all to carry this table. They're going to be using anything that isn't lethal, so that rules out any guns of sorts except for tranquilizers. Hey, Kane, where do they keep our things?," I asked.

".. In the cellar," He said, grunting as he rubbed his eyes. "Whatever it is you want, a family portrait from your wallet, or money, it's too heavily guarded and we won't get out of there with makeshift wea-"

"He had a gun on him, Kane. We aren't going to get out without that," Sam said, as I started to daydream, looking over to their bedroom.

"Hey guys, do you by any chance have some tinfoil and a glass jar?," I asked, remembering the toilet cleaner from before.

"Uh... Yeah?," Sam said, looking over at me like I was crazy.

"God, you guys didn't have very exciting childhoods, did you?," I asked as I walked over to the toilet, quickly grabbed the toilet cleaner, and then walked over into the bedroom/kitchen, searching up the tinfoil and jar, putting them all on the table as I sighed.

"Rip the tinfoil into small balls, put it in the jar and fill the jar with bleach. Bam, bomb with some nice glass shrapnel," I said, lifting my hands up.

"What kind of twisted childhood got you into this?," Kane asked me, making me shrug.

"I 'unno. Just like things that go boom," I said.

"You seem in a much better mood than before, Isaac. You were all quiet earlier today, what made you so energized?," Sam asked from behind me. Looking over at her, I paused, not certain as to what I should've answered. Simply shrugging, I sighed.

"Alright, so who's coming? I mean, if you want to stick along, that's fine," I said, laughing slightly to myself, making me briefly question my sanity.

"Man, fuck this place. I can't stand that hyena any longer," Riley said, slamming his paw into the table.

"I suppose we'll have no other choice," Kane said, straightening his back.

"...", Milo didn't say anything, causing us all to look over at him. As we did, he smiled slightly.

"I want to go home," He said.


	10. Chapter 9: Not today

AN: Before I start this chapter I want to thank everyone that favorited, liked, reviewed or simply stuck along with the story. You guys are the best, and inspire me to attempt to make this Fanfic as good as I can make it. Thank you, truly.

Today was the day. We had all prepared for this, and we couldn't be more ready. Everybody was running around like crazy. Me and Panthera was carrying the beds over towards the door, blocking their entrance so we could have some extra time to get fully ready when it was time. Stacking four of them on eachother, we highfived quickly and walked over towards the bathroom.

"So, if you see us fall over, or we get caught, what do you do, Milo?," She asked, looking at him in a serious manner.

"I'll continue running, no matter what!," He said, smiling at her as she patted his back. Scratching my back, I looked at my tight shirt. As Hemsen threw me in here without a shirt, I had borrowed one of Sam's, as she was the only wolf. It was exactly the same as the one I got when I arrived here, except for the different size, the Emily corp on it and everything.

"Good going, kiddo'," I said as we walked by.

"You know, Isaac, I'm scared," Panthera said, looking over at me. "It'd be all alright, but I can't stop thinking.. Hemsen's going to have the remote.. As soon as he knows we escape, he's going to activate it.. And.. With how Milo reacts to it," He mumbled, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"We'll.. We'll find out something," I said, sighing as I grabbed the entire sleeves of my shirt, ripping it off and handing them to Pantera, as he gave me a questioning look. "If he goes out of control, restrain him," I said, nodding once as we continued to walk towards the bathroom, grabbing the rest of the pipes and walked back into the mess hall. Kane walked out with a makeshift backpack, with God knows what inside. Just as I was about to walk over to the door, I was stopped by Pantera.

"I'm more worried about what happens when you get affected by it," He stated, looking at me with a serious look. Sighing, I rubbed my neck.

"I.. Suppose we'll have to trust that I can control myself. If not, I bet one of the guards we come across will have cuffs on him," I said, nodding at him reassuringly, recieving a nod back. Letting me pass him, I changed directions, and walked over to Milo and Sam, sitting down with them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?," I asked, forcing a smile.

"Great. Isaac, do you really think we're going to get out?," Milo asked, looking up at me with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, Milo. Being this prepared.. And granted that nothing goes wrong.. Well, I'd say we have a pretty good chance," I said, smiling as I petted the tiger, nodding once reassuringly. "Hey.. Uh, Milo, when we actually do get out.. Where are we going to go with you? Where's your parents?," I asked him, giving Sam a look, who simply shrugged.

"Well.. When I was last with my mom and dad, we where at a park in Zootopia, visiting from the Sahara and I met Hemsen.. He was really nice at first, and even brought me, my mom and dad some ice cream.. We spent the whole day with him... But when we were ready to head home.. He.. Grabbed me and ran," As Milo started to crawl up, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "And I," He attempted to continue, before I put a hand on his shoulder. Out of nowhere, he ran towards me, hugging me tightly. In my surprise, I held me arms out, looking over at Sam, who looked just as surprised as me. I hadn't even known him for two full days, yet here he was, hugging me when Sam was right next to us. Slowly putting my hands on his back, I patted him.

"It's alright, buddy. We'll get you back to your parents," I said, patting him. "If it's the last thing I-," Interupted by what sounded like a kick from the doors, I widened my eyes.

"Agh, God damnit.. It's jammed! You, get this shit open," A familiar voice said from behind the door, as we all stood up, me still holding Milo.

"Alright, Milo, you're going to have to let go, we're getting out of here," I said, looking at him. He simply nodded, and I ran over towards the table, putting Milo down. Kane and Sam hid behind it aswell, as me and Pantera ran towards the wall next to the door. Grabbing the toilet cleaner and the jar, full of tin foil, from the ground. Filling the jar with the toilet cleaner, I quickly closed the cap on the jar as it started to bubble inside. Looking over at Pantera, we both nodded once. Hearing the sound of Buffalos moving around, we braced for impact.

A loud slam was heard against the door, as the beds blocking the door moved slightly.

"Again!," The sound of Hemsen screaming made me clench the jar, and grab a nearby pipe as I frowned. "What the fuck has these freaks been doing?!," He yelled. Hearing the buffalos backing up for another hit, I braced for impact, knowing this would be the one.

The what I presumed was buffalos slammed into the wall, causing the beds to fly aside. As soon as the doors flew open, I threw the jar into the ground, as a massive boom was heard, echoing throughout the whole place. Covering my eyes with my arms, I felt my forearms getting absoloutely shredded by the glass shards from the homemade bomb. Hearing the screams from the buffalos, I could only presume they hade fared worse. Grabbing the makeshift riotshield, me and Pantera appeared from the cover of the walls, seeing four buffalos laying on the ground, bleeding, aswell as a Hyena in a leather jacket leaned against the wall. Widening his eyes at the sight of me, Hemsen reached for his jacketpocket for what I could only guess was the remote.

"You motherfuc-" I interupted him as he gritted his teeth by throwing a swing with the pipe at him, causing blood to spray on the white hallway. Doing it again, I heard a sickening crack from his nose, as he fell unconscious. Looking up from behind me, I saw Sam, Pantera, Milo and Kane running out of the mess hall, looking around themselves in the massive hallway.

"This way!," Kane yelled out, taking the lead as we all followed him, Milo jumping up on Pantera's back and staying on there with help from his claws. The hallway lead to a distant staircase, aswell as a continuing hallway to the right. Hearing distant running, I frowned, lifting the riot shield I was holding. Soon enough, five buffalos ran out of the hallway to our right, equipped with tazers ran towards us. Upon seeing us, they lifted their weapons, firing them towards us. Hitting the table and my improvised door shield, they did nothing more than damage the doors. Ramming into them, I caused some of them to stagger back, at the cost of totally destroying my improvised shield. Sliding on the ground, I saw the remaining standing buffalos load another set of cartridges in their tazers. Slowly balancing myself, I got ripped up by one of Sam's paw's as she pulled me in behind the table they had turned around.

"Idiot!," She said, causing me to laugh. As we got to the staircase, it became all to clear that we couldn't have the table anymore to protect us, it was too small to fit the table. Looking over at the others, they seemed to be realizing it aswell. We all shared a pair of looks, before all at the same time letting go of the table and running down the staircase. A frenzy of tazer cartridges followed us, as we decended down to the next floor. As we got down to the next floor, a metal door blocked our entry. Me and Pantera slammed into it and forced it open, revealing shelves upon shelves of clothes, laptops, phones, everything. The shelves were categorized by races, and one side for each gender. Stopping by wolves, I crept in and started to search through the shelves as Pantera and Kane started to lock up the door. Patting through their clothing, I ripped out every wallet I could find, taking license and cash they had on them, stacking them at the end of one shelf as I patted through the pockets of all of them, pausing at one in particular. A pair of suit pants. Slowly creeping my hand into it, I found a car key. Not just any car key. A key for a Camaro SS. With a grin, I put it aside, I pulled the guy's wallet out and grabbed his driving license, looking down at it. Black fur. Perfect. Putting it aside aswell, I grabbed his phone and took that aswell. Finding my things, I started to unbutton my shirt and pants, slipping them off and putting on my familiar black woolen coat, smiling.

"All these peopl- Isaac, what are you doing?!," Sam asked me, as I looked over at her in only my underwear, midnight blue shirt and coat.

"... Getting dressed up?," I half asked, as I recieved and sigh from her, only for her to go to the female side of wolves. I guess she had the same idea. Slipping on my pants, I patted my chest to reassure that my M1911 was there. Chuckling, I pulled it out, and slid out an empty magazine, putting it in my pocket and replaced it with one from the other pocket, pulling back the slide. Walking out from the corner, I grabbed the man's driver license, his phone, the phone, the cash I hoarded from all the wallets, the ID's and the key's, shoving the items into my pockets.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?," I asked as I exitted the shelf, only to see Pantera, Milo and Kane on their knees. Sam was still in around the shelves getting dressed. The buffalos had broken through the door whilst I was scavenging, without me noticing. As they saw me, they levelled their tazers towards me, only for me to dive behind the shelves, as a wave of the tazers missed their mark. Pulling out the pistol, I lifted it and fired pot shots from my cover. The buffalos, with unloaded tazers, started to retreat out the door, leaving the three behind. Getting up, they grabbed the door, and slammed it shut again. 

"You guys go get what you need, I'll be right here," I said, jogging towards the door and lifting my M1911 towards it. Pantera and Kane looked at eachother briefly, before running out towards their race's section, as I heard clothes being dropped on the floor and them ripping up things from their shelves.

"I'm truly dissapointed, Isaac. I thought we could agree something. But you still have options. Surrender, and my guards will safely escort you back to the mess hall," I heard Emily say through speakers from the ceiling.

"Screw that noise," Sam said from behind me. Turning around, I saw her, followed by Kane and Pantera. She was donning a black leather jacket, along with some average blue jeans. Kane had changed to a full black suit, with a dark grey shirt underneath. Kneeling down, he brushed dust off his loafers. Pantera was donning a normal black T shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Preach," Pantera said.

"... Guys.. Can we go now?," I heard Milo said from the background, as he appeared out of the dark, jumping up on Pantera's back, climbing up and sitting on his shoulder.

"Right," I said, before kicking up the door, immediately getting grazed by a tranquilizer bolt, making a hole in my coat. Lifting my M1911, I replied with two bullets towards my attacker. A buffalo fell over on the stairs, dead with a tranquilizer in his hands. "Son of a bitch!," I yelled, looking down at my coat.

"Are you alright?," Sam asked, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, he ruined my coat," I mumbled, as Sam pushed me, before we all ran up the stairs, me in lead with the colt readied. As we came up, we were greeted by three guards, firing a pair of tranquilizer bolts and tazer towards us. Falling down in the stairs, to take cover, I peeked up, firing off bullets and hitting several off them, before the rest backed off. Attempting to fire once again, I was met by a click. Muttering a swear, I looked behind me as I slid out the magazine. Behind me, I saw Pantera holding Milo, who had an dart in his chest. Pulling it out, he looked up at me and shook his head, simply saying "Out could,". Looking over at Sam, I saw her passed out on the stairs, with Kane attempting to pick her up. Sighing, I walked over towards them, grabbing Sam by her jacket and pulling her over my shoulder, carrying her. Getting up the stairs, I held the pistol with on hand, and Sam with my other hand, as we headed into the hallway. As me, Pantera and Kane ran through the hallway, we aimlessly followed it until we got to what looked like an entre. Smiling, we continued through the room, as a pair of double doors with a green Exit sign above it showed itself. Pantera walked up to the door, and pulled it with all his might.

"It won't budge!," He said, trying with all his might. Putting down Sam, I pulled with him. Locked.

"You should have listened to me, Isaac. Now you'll all pay," Emily said, as I turned to the ceiling, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"FUCK YOU!," I yelled, turning to the door and aiming my pistol towards the handle, shooting to bust it open. To my surprise, it opened up, and Kane and Pantera rushed ahead. Holstering my Colt, I grabbed Sam with both my arms and ran out. Outside, it was a downpour. As soon as I got out, rain drenched us both. Seeing Pantera holding Milo, and Kane standing on a parking lot infront of me, I ran towards them, looking down at Sam, smiling as I laughed outloud.

"We made it out!," I yelled with glee, before a familiar buzz was felt in my chest. Falling down halfway from Pantera and the others, I let go Sam, as she fell down on the ground.

"Isaac!," I heard Pantera scream from behind me. Him and Kane ran up to me, before they looked behind me, with pure fear in their eyes. Looking down at me, Pantera shook his head and closed his eyes, grabbing Sam with one of his paws and holding Milo with the other.

"I'm sorry," He said, before running away, Kane following. They went into a car parked by the side, started it and speeding off.

"Well, mutt, looks like your friends left you," Hemsen said from behind me, as he kicked me in the face. Rolling around on the ground, I stood up, only to recieve multiple punches in my stomach. Slamming my hand into the side of his palm, I directed his hit away from me, and bit him in his shoulder, causing him to scream. Pulling my head backwards, I grabbed the remote from his pocket, I turned the remote off, as the taste of blood in my mouth almost made me vomit. Ripping my jaws off his shoulder, hunks of flesh followed. I kicked him once, causing him to fall down, holding his shoulder. "You fucking monster! You look down at me, but maybe you should look in the mirror for a change!," He yelled, causing me to look over to a puddle and look at my own, blood caked face. Turning, I fished the key out of my pocket and ran off, searching briefly for the Camaro. Opening the door, I slammed it behind me and turned the car on, speeding off in the rain as tears started to well up in my eyes.


	11. Chapter 10: Together again

Before I start this off, I want to thank Zoofan for helping me out getting this somewhat hard chapter out. He's an awesome guy, and has been very supportive of this fic every since the start. If you like this story, be sure to send him a thanks.

Sitting in the Camaro, I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around. The aftertaste of Hemsen's blood was still in my mouth, making me almost vomit in my lap. Rubbing my eyes with my thumb and index, I slowly looked around me. I was on a countryside, and had turned off the road to take a nap. Groaning, I brushed off the dried blood of my fur as I opened the window of the car, breathing in the fresh air as I turned on the radio. A familiar tune of Jack Broadbent's "Gone, Gone, Gone," started playing. Looking over at the glove box, I leaned over and opened it, finding a pack of Purrlboro cigarettes, and a lighter, a pair of sunglasses and some documents for the car. Sighing, I mumbled "Screw it," grabbing the pack and locking a cigarette in between my lips as I lit the tip, inhaling the tobacco as I put my entire arm out of the window, singing along to the song as I pulled out the phone I stole from the wolf, groaning as I typed in Nicholas's number, lifting it to my ear.

"Nicholas here," He mumbled, as I froze slightly, removing the cigarette from my lips.

"It's me," I said, hearing him spitting out whatever he was drinking.

"Where the fuck have you been?! You went dark when you went after Hemsen, I thought you got yourself killed," He literally screamed, making me rub my eyes.

"Right now I wish I was dead, Nicholas. It's been hard, man.. I.. Nevermind," I interupted myself, looking away, knowing he wouldn't believe me.

".. Right. Whatever happened to you, you better get back here. You know your buddies? Nick and Judy? They're THIS close to file a missing person report. If anyone was worried, it was them, man.," He said, sighing.

"Alright, alright, but listen, Nicholas.. I am.. In no shape to meet them," I said, directing the mirror on the car on myself, looking at my face covered with cuts and bruises from the last week. "I got pretty fucked up," I said, sighing.

"You don't have a choice, either that or have a missing person report on you, they went as far to come over here and chat with us. They're actually pretty nice," He said, leaving me quite speechless.

"... Right, I'll figure out something," I said, starting up the car as I shifted into gear, driving up on the road, driving down it. "Oh, and Nicholas. If you see Hemsen, any of his thugs, or anything connected with Emily Corp, stay away as far as you can from it, alright?," I said, shoving the cigarette back into my mouth and taking a long drag from it. "They're bad people. Have a good one, and take care. I'll see you back in the garage," I said, before hanging up, throwing the phone on the passenger seat.

 **We're going for probably the only time change POV, cool? Cool.**

POV: Sam.

Slowly waking up, I felt myself leaned against a window. Opening my eyes, I looked around, seeing Milo in my lap, purring slightly as he sleeped. Smiling slightly, I put a hand on his ear and gently petted him. Looking up, I found myself in a car, with Pantera sitting in the drivers seat with a troubled look. Looking over at the back seat, I saw Kane sleeping, who looked completely knocked out. And Isaa- Wa-

".. Where's Isaac?," I asked, looking over at Pantera, which only made him close his eyes tightly.

"I... He didn't make it," He mumbled in a shakey matter.

".. W-What are you talking about?," I asked, worry starting to grow in my stomach.

"I.. We got out.. And Hemsen was right behind us.. Isaac was carrying you, but he fell over..," He mumbled, looking away. "He made Isaac turn savage. I didn't have a choice..," He said.

".. Pantera.. What did you do?," I asked, my paw slowly turning into a fist.

".. I left him behind with Hemsen.," He said, obviously very depressed.

"YOU LEFT THE ONE THAT HELPED US OUT OF THAT HELLHOLE BEHIND?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, rage boiling within me. Pantera jumped, closing his eyes as a tear rolled down his chin.

"I.. Had no choice.." He whimpered.

Looking down at Milo, I saw him looking at me with a terrified look on his face. Sighing, I grabbed him and put him in the back seat as I looked over at Pantera as he wiped away a tear. Rubbing my eyes, I couldn't help to be teary eyed either. Poor Isaac.. I couldn't even bare to imagine what was happening to him right now with that twisted group of people.. All alone at that.

"I think he got away," Kane said from the back seat, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

POV: Isaac.

Grunting, I shifted up, as the sound of the V8 made me get goosebumps. I was just exitting the countryside, and heading into Zootopia, the familiar streets being a welcome change as I slowed down, stopping at a red light. I was closeby to the park by the frozen yoghurt frenzy. Grabbing the sunglasses from the glovebox, I quickly slipped them on, rolling down towards the garage. Hearing a buzz from the phone, I picked it up.

" _pickd the bike up the day u went missing, back in the shop, btw- fuck u for makin me worry- slick"_

Chuckling, I tossed the phone onto the seat again, looking around me. Entering the park, I parked my car nearby, seeing the part I was at the last time I was here was closed off. Mumbling, I walked in the park, looking around me, seeing multiple posters of my face, with a big label that said "MISSING" under it, aswell as a phone number underneath it. Frowning, I slowly tilted my head as I grabbed the paper and looked closer.

"Hello! Sir! Have you se- Ma'am! Have you seen this wolf!," I heard from behind me, making me slowly turn around, seeing Judy and Nick- Handing out papers, in their police uniforms. "Please.. I beg you," Judy pleaded, looking for anyone to accept the paper. Looking over at Nick, I saw that he had locked eyes with me. Slowly taking off my glasses, I looked towards them. Nick simply dropped his papers, making Judy look down at them, then me, dropping her papers aswell.

"Where the hell have you been?," Nick asked me as he walked towards me, as Judy followed. As they closed in, I presumed that the two got a better view of the injuries dealt to me. They both looked at my facial injuries, as I frowned.

"Hey guys," I mumbled, smiling slightly, as Judy slowly covered her mouth.

"What happened to you?," Nick asked, as they walked up to me.

"I.. Uhm, hit some rough times," I lied, smiling slightly. "I just.. It's.. I can't explain it," I said, looking away.

".. We'll find whoever did this to you, I swear," Judy said, like any other police officer.

"That wouldn't be needed," I said, frowning as I sighed. "You wouldn't catch them, either," I said. "Oh, and thanks for the invite to the party. The food was real nice, say hi to mom and dad from me," I mumbled, as I put my hands in my pocket.

"Isaac, stop changing the subject. You've been gone for a week and a half, then you show up with blood on your clothes and cuts and bruises all over you. What happened?," Judy said, looking up at me with puppy eyes. I looked down at my coat, sighing as I saw drops of Hemsen's dried blood on it, groaning as I kneeled down to their height.

"I got kidnapped and was sent to a prison where they kept me and day after day tortured me until I snapped, broke out with four other inmates and probably killed more then a dozen buffalos, that enough for you, Judy?" I asked, looking at her as I lifted my eyebrows. Both of them looked at me in silence, not sure if I was serious or not. Keeping a straight face, I turned, walking off and leaving them speechless as I walked towards back to the Camaro. Opening the door, I simply slid inside and slammed the door close. Looking over at where they stood, I saw only Nick, looking around for Judy.

"So, where were they?," She asked from the passenger seat, making me groan as I grabbed onto the steering wheel.

"Get out of my car," I growled, tapping impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Woah, aggressive. Listen, Isaac, the only way you're going to get me off you is if you show me wherever they took you. I want to help you," She said, looking at me. "Plus, I will arrest you for grand theft auto if you don't," She gave me a smirk, making me groan.

"You're going to have to make place for me too. Carrots, I sit in front, I'm way too big for those back seats," Nick said, as he leaned onto the car, causing Judy to sigh, and jump over to the backseats, bouncing slightly on the black leather.

"Alright, one, stop leaning your weight onto the car, matteblack scratches easy. Two, don't jump in the seats, in makes 'em look torn quicker. Capisch?" I said, only getting slight nods. Groaning, I started the car, reving the engine as I turned around, and with regret started to drive back in the country side, looking over at the two.

".. Why're you doing this?," I asked, frowning as I grabbed the sunglasses from the glovebox, putting them on.

"Because I believe you, Isaac. We're going to go to the bottom of this, just like we did with the night howler case," Judy say, confidence in her voice. Hesitant, I shook my head. I knew that they had taken on them before, even if they weren't aware of it. But this.. There were murderers on this case. Cold blooded people. Getting the thought of my head, we turned out on the country side. Continuing on the road, we soon enough came to the place, as I recieved chills. As we escaped on a rainy night, I couldn't get a good idea of what it looked like. But it was basically a big factory, with a green warehouse behind it. Getting a slight buzz from deep in my chest, I grunted, the feeling only being temporary. As we parked infront of the factory, we all stepped out and looked up at the size of it.

"So.. This is where they held you?," Nick asked, looking over at me.

"Yep. This is it. The last place on Earth I'd like to return to," I mumbled. "Listen, we're going to have to sneak in a-" Looking over to see the two, I found them walking towards the entrance. Groaning, I rubbed my forehead in frustration, and started to look around myself. A ladder lead up all the way to the roof of the factory, and if one wanted, they could easily slip in through a nearby window. Hrmh. Walking over, I grabbed onto the rusty ladder, testing my weight on it. If I could get up, Nick and Judy could.

"They're denying us entrance, Isaac. We can't come in, even if we filed a.. Warrant," Judy said, looking at the ladder as I nodded once to them ascending up the ladder, coming up pretty high before I could get access to any windows. Leaning out and peaking through the closest window, I quickly fell back as I saw workers sit by their computers. Heading up, I heard the sound of Judy and Nick following me. Almost at the top, I looked inside, seeing a dark room, with a desk and some file cabinets.

"Hey, I'm going to smash the window. You guys alright with that?," I asked, looking down at them.

"You're doing what?!," Judy yelled.

"Go for it," Nick shrugged. Slamming my elbow into the glass, it easily broke, as I hopped in, looking around me. Light thuds was heard as Judy and Nick jumped in after me, as we started to look around the room. On the desk, a sign with the name EMILY ANDERSSON sat proudly on it, with a gold finish. Causing me to shudder, I continued to walk over to the cabinets.

"Check the cabinets, any documents that involves Milo, Peter, Kane, Sam, me, or any kind of experiments, we take 'em," I said, frowning as I opened the cabinets, going through the files.

"Who're those people?," Judy asked as she opened a cabinet.

"The people I escaped with," I said under a mumble, going through the documents, pulling out a file on what looked like Peter. Opening the document, I quickly read through it, tossing it on the ground. "Found one," I mumbled, before I heard Judy yelp out, making Nick poke his head out from one of the cabinets, and perk his ears up, walking over to her, and mumbling something as they simply stared in horror at the documents. Walking over to them, I scooped them up, and looked at the title.

 **ISAAC DEENEN PROGRESSION DOCUMENTATION**

Was written on the head of it, as I gulped, slowly turning the pages, seeing multiple pictures of myself, being exposed to the tortures they put me through, and pictures of my bloody body after the torture. Groaning, I put it aside, looking at them.

"Now you know what they did here," I simply said, scooping up the documentations of Pantera, and putting that, and the documents about myself in my coat. "Hey," I said, snapping my fingers to get their attention.

"Those.. Monsters.. They," Judy stuttered, as I kneeled down next to them.

"We have to get out of here, Judy, it's not like the owner of this office is is going to be away forever. Come on," I said, causing her to look up at me as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," She mumbled, before walking over to the window, her ears dropped low and resting on her back. Nick looked up at me, putting a hand on my shoulder as I smiled slightly, nodding once as we walked over to the ladder. Heading down the ladder, we all sat down in the car, as an awkward silence was ensued. Fishing my paw down into my pocket, I took out the ID's I had fished from the shelves in the cellar, handing them to Nick.

"What's this?," He asked, as Judy looked over his shoulder, both of them going through the ID's.

"Every single person that was captured and held in that place. Me and the others were the only ones who got out, I don't know if those people are even alive," I mumbled, frowning as I started the car.

"Can we just get out of here?," I begged.

".. Isaac, whoever did these sick things to you will be held accountable. I will make sure of it," I head Judy say, as I started to pull out of the parking lot of the factory as I mumbled a "Yeah..,".

POV: Sam.

After a long argument, I got Pantera to turn the car around. We were going to turn back to that damned place, and we would pick up Isaac. We couldn't leave him behind. Despite the complaints of Kane, we sped down the road towards the factory. As we had stopped to refuel and all take turns to rest, we weren't that far away. Closing in, we saw a matteblack musclecar pull out from the factory. Looking over at Pantera, I nodded once.

"Follow that car!," I half yelled, as Pantera slammed the pedal down, following the car.

POV back to Isaac.

Looking in the backing mirror as we exitted to the road, I saw a white car with Emily Corp initials shift down and start to followed us. Only being able to make out what looked like a white wolf, I widened my eyes.

".. Oh no," I mumbled, as I slammed the gas down, causing the tires on the car to lose traction for a moment, before the loud straight piped V8 kicked all of us back in our seats, as I started to attempt to escape the car.

"What are you doing, Isaac?!," Judy screamed from behind me, as she almost fell out of her seat.

"We're being followed by the doctor," I yelled, shifting up a gear. As we sped down the countryside, a pair of what looked like a family of dears crossed the road. Seeing me speeding down the road, the dad instinctively grabbed his kids and threw himself off the road. Slamming the breaks, I lost complete control of the car, trying my hardest to get back traction as we spun around, before coming to a stop, I slammed both of my paws on the steering wheel, grunting in frustration as I looked at Nick in the passenger seat next to me, who looked at me like I was crazy. Sighing, I gripped the M1911 from my coat, before turning towards the door.

POV: Sam.

As the driver of the car saw us, he started to drive like a maniac. He had almost ran over a family of deers, and was now standing on the side of the road. Getting out of the car, even though Pantera protested, I ran towards the door, ripping it open as I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Where's Isaac?!," I panted, looking at the driver as I froze.

POV: Isaac.

Sitting there in silence, I watched as Sam breathed heavily, leaning towards the car with shock on her face.

"Hey, uh.. Could you.. Put the hand of the car? The black scratches rea-" I was interupted as she ripped me out of the car, and hugged me, making me lift my hands up as my lungs was crushed by the tight hug.

"I'm so sorry we left you behind! Pantera said we had no choice.. But I..," Sam pleaded, as I swore I felt tears soak my coat.

"Aw, milky. You do care!," I joked, before hugging her back lightly, as we stood there for some time, as I looked over her shoulder, seeing Pantera, Milo and Kane sitting in the white Emily Corp car, awkwardly so. As I patted her back, I slowly let go.

"Wait, so why are you driving that car around? And why are you coming back?," I asked, looking down at her.

"We.. We got away with that car. And we came back to get you.. I felt like.. We couldn't just leave you there," She said, looking up at me. "But what about you? Why are you here?," She continued.

"I was grabbing some documents to run these bastards into the ground," I mumbled, smiling.

"So.. Are you two a couple?," I heard Nick yell out from the Camaro, causing me to realize that I had my hands on her hips, and she was leaning on me. Widening her eyes, she quickly backed up from me, putting her hands in her pockets.

"What? No, nothing like that," She quickly said, as I heard footsteps from behind us.

"Hey, Isaac.." Turning around, Pantera was standing infront of me, with guilt screaming in his eyes. Crossing my arms, I examined him, along with Kane and of course, Milo, who sat on Kane's shoulder. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving you behind, but you went savage. With Hemsen right behind us.. I just acted fast," He said, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I don't blame you, Pantera. Everyone got out, one way or another. You did the right thing," I said, a recieving a reassuring face expression from Pantera.

"Sorry to interupt you guys, but can we just exchange some words?," I heard Judy say from behind us, taking out a notepad as she looked up at me. "You too. I need you all to go into detail in what they all did to you," She said.

Sighing, me, Pantera, Kane, Sam and Milo exchanged looks, before nodding.

It took a couple of hours. As I pulled the Camaro off the side of the road, I looked over towards Judy and Nick, talking with Pantera. Judy had probably used over three pages on me alone to get a description on what they had done, the vibrations, everything. Examining them, aswell as Kane, with a pair of aviators, leaned against their car, with a cigarette in his mouth, attempting to light it with a zippo. Sighing, I grabbed the pack of cigarettes and the ligher from the glove box, exiting the car and quickly walking over towards Kane, throwing him my lighter, recieving a mumbled "Thanks,". Lighting his cigarette, he leaned back on the car, inhaling deeply as I sat down next to him.

"Maybe it's finally over," He mumbled, sitting down next to me as he handed me the cigarette. Waving it off, I grabbed my own hesitantly, lighting it. "Maybe Emily, Hemsen, Ludvig, all of them, will get what they deserve," He continued. Adjusting my pose, I frowned and lit the cigarette.

"I don't know, Kane. I hope you're right. A couple of weeks ago, I was working for Hemsen.. Then he does this to me.. This must be the strangest month in my entire life. And I lived a weird life, man," I mumbled, tapping the cigarette with my index finger as the ash from the remains of the cigarette fell to the ground. "But I can't help to feel like they won't go away that easy, Kane. Until they're in jail, or dead, I would watch my back," I said, looking over at him, only getting a nod.

"Are you two serious?," I heard Sam say, looking up at her, I saw her look at us with a face of dissaproval. "You escaped a corrupted corporation that tortured you, then you slowly kill yourselves?," She asked, putting her hands on her hips, shaking his head.

"Hey now, you make a good point, but I think that me and Isaac deserve some slacking," Kane said, smiling up at her as I simply shrugged at her.

"Making your lungs collapse isn't slacking, Kane," She said, as we slowly looked at eachother, sighing as we both tossed the cigarettes away, recieving a smile from Sam.

"There you are," She said, before walking off to Judy and Nick. Looking over at Kane, I saw he was visibly annoyed, making me chuckle. I could definetly get used to this.

SCREECH!, I heard, as a van sped down the road, making me widen my eyes. Standing up, I saw the Emily Corp on the side of it, making me back up, and hiding behind the car Kane was sitting next to. As he was about to do the same, I heard a kick from the doors of the van, as multiple footsteps exitted the vehicle. Hiding behind the car, I heard all of my friends, including Judy and Nick, yell out.

"STOP! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!," Muffled voices yelled, as the sound of combat boots made me flex my ears. Slightly leaning over, I saw not buffalos like Emily's normal guards, but what looked like canine animals, wearing full on white and black tactical gear, with EMILY CORP written on the back of their vests. (Basically imagine CELL Troopers from Crysis 2,), holding down everyone with Assault Rifles. Blinking, I looked around me, grabbing a hold of my M1911, realizing that I didn't have enough bullets. Swearing beneath my breath, I looked back out, seeing a familiar Hyena step out of the van, with bandages wrapped around his shoulder. Smirking, I watched him walk out, holding his shoulder.

"Now, I know that you all know Isaac Deenen. He's the reason that most of you are down on the ground right now. And I know also, that he's around here, probably hiding behind a car," Hemsen said, making me rub my eyes in frustration. "So, come out here, or I will personally be ending all of these guys. Doesn't matter, mutt, I'll do it happily," He said, as I frowned at him calling me mutt. Hearing Hemsen sigh deeply, I heard him start to walk around, as multiple clicks from the guns were heard, making me tense up. "Mutt, don't make this hard. Hell, we'll release your shitty friends that left you behind. Sound like a good deal?," He said, making me stop. Pondering, I opened my eyes in realization, grabbing the cigarette pack out of my pocket, and grabbing a pen from my coat, quickly writing down a combination of numbers, before hesitantly stand up, and walk out from hiding behind the car, getting the attention of the animals in gear to lift their assault rifles at me, causing me to sigh, putting my M1911 to my head.

"Let 'em go, Hemsen. I'm coming with you, but not until I see them go," I mumbled, lifting my eyebrows. "Of course, we can have it another way," I continued, lifting the M1911 further and putting my finger on the trigger.

Chuckling, Hemsen lifted a hand up, signing to the canines in gear. All of them lowered their weapons, and helped my friends up, pushing them aside. With my free hand, I tossed the keys of the Camaro to Nick. Catching them, he looked up at me, his face expression dropping, as his eyes started to widen in realization.

"No... No, you can't take him back," Judy said, attempting to walk towards me, only to get a rifle butt in the stomach. Nick ran up to her and helped her up, carefully watched by the soldiers. "You can't.. I saw what you did to him..," She groaned, holding her stomach.

"It's alright, guys. Pantera, get in the Camaro with 'em. It'll be a tight fit but it'll work.

"You kidding me, Isaac? We're not going to leave you aga-" Sam was interupted by Hemsen.

"You guys sound like a pair of great friends, but seriously get the fuck out of here before we gun you all down and take Isaac," He mumbled, a lit cigar in between his claws. Attempting to argue, she looked over at me. Simply shaking my head, she seemed to get a frown on her face, turning sharply to walk towards the Camaro, with the rest hesitantly following. As Nick and Judy walked back towards the car, it seemed like Judy broke down, and cried on Nick's shoulder. Shame. I wish I never met them, then I'd never cause them this harm.

"Well mutt, that was really touching. Seems like you guys got really close. Something happening between you and Sam?", Hemsen teased me, making me frown as I put the pistol up further towards my head, making him lift a hand to calm me down. "Alright, there, there, not going to fuck with you that much anymore. Get in the van," He said, before I was suddenly grabbed by the guards, as they forced the gun out of my hand. I groaned as I was thrown into their van, and forced to lay on my stomach as they stepped on my back to keep me down. The van was soon enough packed with these soldiers.. No.. They had to be mercenaries.. Either way, Hemsen entered last, putting my own gun towards my head as the smell of his cigar pierced my nose.

"You're going to get reaaaaal fucked up today, mutt," He mumbled in my ear as I could just feel the sickening presence of his smile. Feeling the van starting, we were soon enough on the move, as the mercenaries in white started to chat with eachother. The standing ones got off my back, making me inhale sharply from the relief. One of the mercenaries kicked me in my face, murmuring a "Shut up...". Looking up, I saw that the van had an direct opening to the driver's seat. Pondering on an idea, a foot stepped on my head, slowly whoever pushed his foot on me put his weight on it, slowly crushing my head.

"... Thinking of something, are we, mutt?," Hemsen growled. Pushing his foot down heavier, I groaned, as adrenaline started to pump through my body. "You're not going anywhere in a long time, Isaac," He grinned, I could feel it. Frowning, I rolled over, making him trip over me. Before he could fall over, I slammed a fist up in between his legs, making him fall backwards and grasping his crotch, coughing. One of the mercenary lifted his AR. Grabbing it by the barrel, I pointed it up, as he fired off a good five rounds, making my ears ring. Before the other mercenaries could do anything, I jumped towards the driver's seat, and pulling the handbreak, causing the van to lose complete traction, and go right off the road, heading directly towards a tree. Colliding with it, I slammed into the windshield, flying out into the field infront of us.

"Oh, hohoho, maaan,", A faint voice laughed, as I slowly started to regain consciousness. Looking down at my paws, they were completely torn up, and bleeding. Attempting to adjust my position, I was met by pain striking down my left leg. Grunting, I looked down at it, and saw left pant leg completely damp with blood, and torn up at some places. Grunting, I rolled onto my back, looking up at the blue sky, slowly bleeding out. My vision blurred, and I started to mumble for myself.

"Well, what we got here?," A dark voice in a typical "hood" accent said, walking up towards me. Turning my head, my blurry vision caught a small, white dot approaching me. Slowly, I regained my senses and the animal infront of me started to become visible. A fennec fox, with a black shirt on.. And a pair of sunglasses. Kneeling down, he looked at me. With blood on his shoes and a small pocket knife in his hands, he started to give me a cocky smirk, before I fell unconscious once again.


	12. Eyy' (AN)

Hey guys, it's been a while, I know. I know it was a little sudden of me to dissapear like that, but don't worry. I'm coming back with a new chapter, and I'm going to put 110% of my effort of it. So hopefully, 's gun b gud. That's for you guys to decide, though. I'm sorry for suddenly going inactive, but I swear that I will make up for it. I will try to make as many chapters as possible to pay for what I did.


	13. Chapter 11: With friends like these

Rubbing my head, I came to my senses as a smell of liquor hit my nose like a punch. Opening my eyes, I found myself, once again, in a van. But this time, not the mercenary's white plain van. I was laying down in a bed in the back of the van, where items, ranging from bats to sunglasses was hung up. The back doors were open, and led out to what looked like the dead end of a forest road, trees surrounding what I could see. Slowly getting up to sitting, I looked down at my leg, and to my surprise saw it all patched up- Lousily, sure, but it was fine. It'd heal. Frowning, I started to exit the practically RV home, and catiously put both of my paws (as in feet) on the ground, feeling a gravel road. Looking around me, I saw clothe hangers with white and black clothing hanging on them. Tilting my head, I slowly realized it was the mercenary's equipment. As my eyes widened, I slowly started to stand up, looking around my ears pearked up.

"Ya alright there, canine?," The familiar dark voice said, making me turn around, finding the source of the voice. The white ferret from before was standing there, with a baseball bat in his hands. Chuckling, he walked over to me, and stopped by my feet.

"I..," I stopped myself, not sure what to say. The ferret frowned, before spitting on the ground before me, chuckling slightly.

"Don' worry 'bout the chooches in white. They're dead. What I want to know, however, is what is Emily Corp, why does it have hired mercenaries coming after you, and what's in it for me?," The gangster accented Fennec asked as he tilted his head slowly. Sighing in relief, I sat down leaned against the van. He wasn't with Emily Corp. I rubbed my hands to my face, smiling at him with a teethy grin. "Well, wolf?," He said, growing impatient.

"U-Uh, oh yeah.. It's a long story," I said, slowly standing up again, putting weight on my wounded leg to try and support myself.

"Well, I'm aimin' for a long life. Spit it out, man," He said, leaning against the van next to me.

I sighed. He'd probably kill me if I'd refuse, and he'd easily be able to search it up with the gear that the mercenaries left behind. He had no reason to keep me alive, yet he was offering me a chance to stay alive.

"Shit, man.. I don't know where to start," I reluctantly said, before continuing. "You know Hemsen, I suppose. I mean, considering you're obviously criminal. Well, he's not a mob boss. He's a undercover agent for a corrupt corporation named Emily Corp. Those fellas you killed. And well, the reason that Hemsen is interested in the Underground is so he can kidnap animals who are sensitive to a certain frequency that turns them savage. I was one of them and was able to escape with some others but we're constantly being hunted by Emily Corp. That sums it up," I said in one breath, inhaling deeply as I finished. For a moment, the fennec simply looked at me, as if he wasn't sure whether to believe me, before he chuckled.

"Shit, pooch. That's pretty hard to believe. But y'know what? I believe 'chu." I looked up at him, surprised. If he found it hard to believe, why would he believe me? Pondering on my questions, he went off to the clothes of the soldiers as he grabbed a backpack that laid beside the clothes, and opened it up, revealing a stock of papers. He looks through them, as he sighs and takes off his shades.

"You Isaac, pooch?" He asks, taking his eyes off the papers and up to me.

"Uh.. Yeah, that's me," I said, briefly looking down at the paper. Sighing, he handed them to me, and crossed his arms.

"All of it was in a resealed mail sent to Hemsen. Yeah, I know him. I used to work for him," He said, as I looked down at the paper, slowly reading through it.

 _Mister Mendel Hemsen, this is Emily corp reminding you of our newest experiments, and the current situation with how they have escaped the facility, and the new squad you are leading.  
Whilst the search continues for these subjects, you have been tasked with leading our new special soldiers, the TALK. They're the outcome of earlier projects we have been working on for so long. After getting the Thetan Frequencies to cooperate with some of our technology, such as the chest operating computer, (COC) we have gotten them to obey every order you have for them. You will use the TALK force to find and put the escapees back in cells. Proceed with causion, due to one subject is presumably armed. Isaac Deenen, or "Mutt," As we know you like to call him. If you are unfamiliar with the rest of the escapees, or need a reminding what they look like, we have provided you with pictures and descriptions of them. _

_**ISAAC DEENEN, WOLF OF BLACK FUR, 20 YEARS OF AGE, EARLY STAGES OF COOPERATION WITH VIBRATIONS SHOWING EFFECTS. NICKNAMED SUBJECT 41.**_

A picture of me combined with paw prints, my blood type and other general information as stuck on the page. Flipping through the pages. I sighed. Everyone else, Pantera, Kane, Sam.. They were all there.

 _Once all of the subjects are retrieved, they will all be reworked as a part of the TALK force, except for the underage, who will be trained until a age deemed fit by supervisors._

 _Have a good day- EMILY CORP._

I lowered the paper and gave him a look.

"This is papers on all of us. How'd you get this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I slowly tossed them aside.

"Everything was on a body, " He said, making me widen my eyes. Had Hemsen died.. In the van crash? I started to smile, but was interupted in my thoughts. "Wasn't Hemsen, thought. Just another one of these soldier boys," The Fennec fox said. Crap. I sighed and started to look around the camp, walking about as he started to speak with me as we both walked alongside eachother, looking around the camp. In cloth hangers, the gear of the soldiers had been thoroughly washed, and was dripping of soap and water. Motioning for me to follow, I turned to him, and started to do as told, as we entered came to a big hole. Looking at me, he frowned, before walking a bit further, revealing the content of the hole.

I took a step back.

The smell made me gag, as I looked at the soldiers laying in a mass grave, all with their throats slit professionally. I looked at the Fennec, who shrugged, and walked back to his van, grabbing a jerry can.

"Hey! What's your name, anyway?" I asked the fox as he walked towards me with the Jerry Can.

"I'm Finnick," He simply said to me, looking over at me. "Ya' got a light?," He asked, as he put down the jerry can and popped off the top. Looking down at my clothing, I realized I still had my coat on me. It had made it out with a couple of holes from the road rash, but it was all fine compared to my pants. My pants were caked with blood and full of holes, revealing big amounts of my calves, and exposing my knees. Sighing, I patted my coat down, pulling out the lighter and waved it in the air.

"Guessin' you got smokes aswell then. Cough 'em up, canine, we gun need them," He said, causing me to toss them to him aswell. Looking over at the bodies, I frowned, before widening my eyes.

"Wait, stop!," I almost screamed at him, causing him to jump. I looked at him, pointing a finger at the papers. "Chest operating computer.. Kind of obvious name, isn't it?," I said, reluctantly grabbing the hand of one of the dead mercenaries, pulling him up and dragging him up out of the mass grave.

"What'ya thinkin' of, canine?," Finnick said, looking at me as I dragged him up to the ground, running over to the van, and grabbing a combat knife. Pausing, I looked at the knife, frowning. I walked back to the corpse, a white wolf, in a very good built shape, with a very similair body build to mine after my time in the factory as my body had changed. There was no doubt these people were experiments aswell. Tortured and made to obey orders for Emily Corp. Like the paper said.. It had something to do with the vibrations and.. The Chest Operated Computer. What a stupid name. Sighing, I looked at the knife, before kneeling down and praying that whatever God that existed would forgive me for this. I stabbed the knife into the wolve's chest, blood spurting up into my face. Sighing, I wiped it off as tears welled up in my eyes and I almost threw up.

"Gah, fucking hell," Finnick mumbled, turning away as I continued to cut a line down all the way to the abdominal area, pulling the skin aside, I looked at the what was infront of me.

In behind the ribs of the corpse, a big mechanical device hid. Looking at Finnick, I saw him emptying his stomachs content by the van. Closing my eyes tightly, I opened them and exhaled powerfully before slamming the handle into the ribs, cracking them all, and moving them aside, as I grabbed grabbed the device and pulled with force, some cables I didn't notice before bursted as I pulled the device out, showering me with lime green, stinking liquid. Almost throwing up at the smell, I looked over at the device, wiping the blood and mystic green liquid away from it. Examining it, I saw Emily Corp's logo on it, a white "EC", and the the letters COC on it. Turning it around, a big screen revealing itself. Looking for a button to turn it on, I wiped blood of the screen. On the side of the device, I felt a button with the grace of my finger. Holding it down, the screen lit up with a blue screen, a white text soon enough appearing on it as I tilted my head.

 _Searching for possible connections._

Tilting my head, I jumped as a loud beep was heard.

 _Possible pair available! Do you wish to connect?_

Shrugging, I accepted. I had just cut up someones torso for this, so I had to try to understand what this was.

 _WARNING- THIS COC HAS NOT BEEN ADJUSTED CORRECTLY- ARE YOU SURE? Y-N._

I tilted my head briefly, not really understanding what that meant. Shrugging again, I accepted. A beep was was heard once again.

But not from the device I was holding in my bloody hands. It came from my chest.

AN: Alright, after a long hiatus, I should be able to come back. The only bad news is I am currently writing with a broken hand (fell off my damn motorcycle) So chapters won't come out as often, but I'm working as much as I can to get chapters out. I thank you all that support this story, and if you do, leave a review, let me know what you want in the chapters and what I do wrong. That means the world to me. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 12: Simple Reunions

For the pass two days, me and Finnick (Yeah, I was also bothered about the fact that he was named after his kind. His parents couldn't have been very bright.) A-Anyway, back to the subject. After we had burnt and buried the bodies, me and Finnick, after I had convinced him that there was profit from this, had been studying the technology scavanged from the body, and the one inside me. We had found that the remote controlling could be done with the device that sat inside all of a victim's chest, and that it was somehow connected to your spine, leaving you completely defenseless to whoever controlled you.

"Hey, pooch, you there?," I heard Finnick say, before I looked up, lifting my eyebrows. Oh, right. He was sitting by the end of the van, holding the device in his hand as he drunk down his last swallow of his beer, tossing it aside and adjusting his shades. "You sure this gonna' work?," He asked me, moving his fingers across the screen on the COC.

"U-Uh.. Not a slightest clue. But hey. Let's find out," I said, shrugging as I looked down at my bare chest.

"Alright, man, this your fault if you bite the dust," He stated as he tapped once on the screen.

….

Nothing. Taking off his glasses, he looked at me, then back at the screen.

"Hey, is it working? Here, give me tha-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I lifted my arm in the air, completely without my knoweledge. Finnick chuckled, as he tapped on the screen again, only for me to slam my fist into my own face, then falling down on the ground, rolling about. He burst out laughing, looking at me as he started to tap on the device again, making me repeatedly elbow myself in the stomach.

"HEY, KNOCK IT OUT YOU ASSHOLE!," I screamed, realizing it had worked. Finishing his fit of laughter, I heard a beep from the device, and I fell limp, regaining control of my body, looking up at him with a judgmental face as he wiped away a tear from his eye, chuckling. I stood up and walked over to him, ripping the COC away from his hands.

"God damn, Isaac, you gon' make me fall over.. Ah, Jesus, that's fun," He said in a shaking manner, panting as he coughed slightly from laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, asshole. Atleast we know it works," I said, sighing as I looked over at a table we had set up before trying out the COC, grabbing my phone on the table. It was a goner, no doubt. Maybe for the best, considering Hemsen could track it. I took a quick examination at the items on the table, scratching my neck. My coat, which was fucked up by any recognition, dirt and holes making it unrecognisable, my M1911, which made it out fine, and my old pair of pains, caked with the blood from my broken leg. Speaking of the broken leg, I hardly felt it anymore. Maybe this whole fucked situation I was in had some pros in it after all. I convinced Finnick not to sell a set of the equipment the mercenaries from Emily Corp had on them. Skipping the jacket and the tactical shirt they had on them, I was walking around shirtless with the Emily Corp white pants on. Hey, don't judge, if you were forced to wear a uncomfortable ass poorly made black shirt for weeks upon weeks that cut into your arms and back you'd walk around the same.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked back at Finnick, sighing, whistling at him. "Yo', man," I yelled, getting his attention.

"Ye'?" He looked up from counting the money he had made from selling the weaponry and other gear the mercenaries had made, lifting his eyebrows.

"I'm gonna need to borrow your phone. I got some calls to make," He said, as I walked towards him.

POV CHANGE: Nicholas.

Tapping my hooves together, I looked over at Slick who looking over the city, frowning, deep in thought. Simply handing the cigarette over to me, I gripped it and took a long drag, frowning as I mumbled something, the rising sun illuminating the city in a calming manner from the rooftop we sat on.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac.. Whatevu' the fock he got into, he ain't getting out anytime soon.." Slick mumbled, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah," I answered in a low tone, rubbing my forehead as I slowly stood up. "But we're going to have to help him. We're the only family he's got left, and same thing goes right back to us. We can't just leave him to his faith, whoever did this is going to have to pay.," I sighed, grabbing my phone and looking down at it. One missed call. Huh.. Calling the number, a too familiar voice picked up.

"You son of a bitch!," Isaac yelled, as I smiled.

"Heheeey! Jesus, good to hear your voice. Where the hell have you been?! We talked last time when you went to convince Nick and Judy out of filing a missing animal case. A-Anyway. I'm in Zootopia right now. Me and Slick are hanging out and talking about you."

"That's great man, but listen, we got problems.."

 **Hours later..**

Isaac talked about his whole experience. Emily corp, the beatings, the torture, everything. All I could do was sit and try my best to believe it.

"-.. And we tried it out, and Finnick could control me. That means that the mercenaries were controlled by something, or someone." He finished. Sitting there, I slolwy put a hoof on my forehead, massaging it.

"Isaac.. You realize how crazy this sounds, right? It sounds like something.. Out of a horror movie. Are you fucking with me?" I adjusted my position in the car, as me and Slick had walked off the rooftop, as downpour started affected the city, the rain limitting the vision on anything 20 feet away.

"I know, Nicholas. That's why it's all so fucked. But that's why I need your help! You have to help me and the others to get to the Zootopia Central Park by tomorrow,"

Chuckling, I shook my head. "What, you going to the annual Zootopa celebration parade?" I asked, looking out the carwindow in the rain, as Slick started the car and started to drive, listening to our conversation.

"Yes, that's exactly what I plan on doing. Emily Corp is funding it!," Isaac almost yelled as Slick slowly looked over at me.

"I thought you told me they aren't listed anywhere?" I slowly said, looking as he entered the road beside the Central Park of Zootopia. Out of nowhere, Slick suddenly slammed the breaks. Almost slamming my face into the dashboard, I put a hoof in the way.

"NO FUCKING WAY!," Slick yelled, getting out of the car, not caring about the fact that he got drenched by the rain. Looking around for whatever it was that got him to step out, my eyes widened. I too exitted the car, not caring about the rain drenching my clothes and fur. Hearing Isaac speak through the phone, I didn't care. Infront of us a big black moving truck had it's back open, with soldiers in white clothing unloading speakers to the stage they were building for the festival. Remembering what Isaac said about the vibrations, I was speechless. Everything he said.. After seeing this.. I believe he was right. Looking over at Slick, we both quickly slid into the car again, and backed up in full speed, determined to take another road. Whilst Slick went full speed down the road, I picked up my phone, dialling the number Isaac called from.

"Y'ello?," I heard him answer.

"Isaac! Those white mercenaries are in town!," I yelled, breathing heavily as my fingers tapped against the dashboard.

"W-What? Wait, what were they doing?" He asked, coughing slightly in the background.

"I.. They were unloading speakers from a truck, I don't know, man..," I said, almost shaking at the fact that they might've seen us.

".. Ah, shit, Nicholas, they're going to send out those... Vibrations through the speakers.. It's going to be a fucking massacre if it works! Remember what I told you? People sensititive to the vibrations will go completely primal!"

Sitting there, completely silent, I looked over at Slick, before grunting.

"I'll see who we can get with us. I know more then a few colleagues that are going to the damn festival.. We can't let something happen to them.." I mumbled, slowly cutting the call.

AN: Shit's going down in the next chapter! Stay tuned, boyos!


	15. Chapter 13: Going back home

After explaining the situation to Finnick, we were going down a road by the countryside full speed in his van, whilst I clumsily tried to get the white and black tactical shirt on, internally debating to myself if I should put on the bulletproof vest left from the dead mercenaries. Finnick was driving the van, seeming completely calm.

"Hey, hey, hey.. Pooch. Calm down, you son of a bitch," He says, slapping me in the back of the head as he took off his aviators. "Look at me. You're 'bout to experience hell on earth if what your goat friend said was true. I ain't gon' help 'ya go after these guys, but I'll get you your inmate friends and that Nicholas dude all together.. I'm sure the lot of you can work somethin' out." He said, before I slowly leaned back into my seat, and nodded, looking to the road, slowly grabbing a pair of glasses myself, and rolled up my sleeves. As we sped down the road, we approached a gas station, and I noticed something off.. A fox, leaning onto a black camaro SS, probably from 1969.. Wait, was that Nick?! 

"FINN, STOP!" I yelled. He slammed the breaks, and my chest went into the dashboard. Quickly exitting the van, I started to walk towards Nick in a hasty pace. His eyes caught onto me, and they instantly widened. Tilting my head and dropping my ears slightly, I shrugged, wondering what was wrong with him. Looking down at myself, I realized I was donning the Emily Corp's mercenary wear, and instantly went to open my mouth and explain to him, but as soon as I looked up I was drop kicked in the face by none other than grey bunny. Stumbling backwards, I grabbed my bleeding nose and looked up, instantly getting fox repellant into my eyes. Howling in pain, I rubbed my eyes, looking up at Judy and Nick.

"Jesus, you fucking jagoffs! It's me!" I yelled, attempting to get the repellant out of my eyes, grunting. Judy slowly lowered her repellant, and Nick took off his aviator glasses. They both looked at me catiously as I tried to get the repellant out of my eyes.

"You're.. You're with Emily Corp? What the hell is going on?" Judy yelled, as I slowly lifted my hands up.

"What? No-no-no-no, I'm just wearing beca- Uh, it's complicated. It's nothing like that, Hopps. Why would I join the company that worked to turn me into a murderous remote control machine?" I yelled, wiping my eyes.

Judy slowly lowered her repellant, and sighed, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes suddenly perked up, and she tilted her head. ".. Murderous machine? You figured out what they want from you?" She mumbled, and I looked up at her, the repellant finally leaving my eyes.

"It's a long story.. Basically, Emily has insta-"

"Isaac?!" Four combined voices yelled out, and I turned my head slightly to the left. Milo, Pantera, Sam and Kane was standing by the Camaro. Kane dropped a Jack Daniel's bottle on the ground, as he rubbed his eyes, as if his intoxicated state had him seeing things. All of them, except for the drunken old goat ran up to me, hugging me. I froze, before smiling.

It felt good. Really good, to, after all that hell that I went through with these guys, we could have atleast a couple seconds of just hugging it out. It was a comfortable sense of relief I hadn't felt since my mother comforted my as a child.

"Yo', jagoffs..", I heard Finnick say, as he stepped out of the van, having driven in to the gas station. Breaking the hug, I saw Nick and Judy widen their eyes. As soon as Finnick saw them, he did the same.

"Nick?" Finnick half asked, as he tilted his head, one of his ears falling flat onto his head.

"Finnick?!" Both Nick and Judy yelled out, and they all shared a moment of complete silence. Sitting in the middle of it all, the five of us slowly backed up. Sighing, I sat down on a nearby bench, all of them following suit and taking seats, as I scratched my neck's fur.

"Where have you been, Isaac? Emily corp took you away.. I thought you were done for.." Pantera mumbled. Looking over into his eyes, I could see clear guilt in his eyes. Continuing scratching my neckfur, I opened my mouth.

"Well.. Finnick, over there, he got me out of that trouble with Emily's guys. We've been trying to figure out some things," I explained, licking my teeth as I stretched my back.

"Figure out things? What kind of things?" Sam asked, as she leaned slightly forward, supporting her head on one hand as she looked at me.

"Well.. You know the frequencies Hemsen used to control us? Well.. They've managed to.. Manipulate it somehow.. By installing a device inside a patient's ribcage, they'll be able to fully control you." I said, look at them before slowly continuing. "I confirmed that they planted one inside of me. I don't know if this was done to you guys aswell." I finished, sighing. A long time of silence ensued, and they all seemed to look at eachother.

"You.. Do know what you look like right now, right, Isaac? With the whole thing you're wearing.. And how you tell us about this.. Device?" Sam mumbled, a hand over her mouth, visibly not trying to irritate me.

"I- I know, Sam, but I promise you, this isn't a trick." I said, arguing against them, almost shouting, before something clicked in my head. "Oh.. And.. Guys?" I mumbled, looking up, putting on a kick ass pair of puppy eyes. "I.. I need your help... Actually, Zootopia needs your help." I said.

"Ugh, what are you talking about, Isaac?" I heard Kane say, the old goat sitting on the bench with a cigar in his mouth.

"Hrmh.. Listen. My good friends Nicholas and Slick were driving down through Zootopias Central Park yesterday night, y'know, they're going to have the Zootopia Celebration Parade.. Well.. It's funded by Emily, and they're going to send out waves of those vibrations onto the unknowing public. We are the only ones aware of this.. You know what's going to happen if we don't do anything!," I almost screamed, getting the attention of more than a few passerbyes.

".. Isaac. We spent so much time hiding and getting away from those monsters.. Now you want us to rush at them head first?" Pantera said, standing up.

"A-All I want to do is go home, Isaac," Milo said, rubbing his foot against the ground.

"I know, Milo, I know. I'll help you with that. I won't let you be a part of this," I said, scratching his ear slightly.

"Yo', pooch." Finnick said from behind me, as I felt him kick me in the foot. Turning around, I looked down at him with a slightly annoyed face expression. "You got your jagoff friend tryna' reach you." He said, lifting his phone up to me. Snatching it out of his hands, I put it against my ear to hear Nicholas's familiar voice.

"Isaac? Hey.. Ready for the big day?" He said, clearly nervous in his voice.

"Yeah.." I mumbled, motioning for Pantera and the others to wait. Walking off to the side of the road, I blinked slightly, the wind catching onto my fur.

"Hey, I need to tell you, Isaac, about what I said about our colleagues showing up to the Parade.. We got people from Mister Big's crew, important ones. The ones we were assigned to protect for some small cash way back. Well, Big wants us to do it again. Luckily for us, we got friends that are doing the same thing whilst we take down these Emily Corp jagoffs to assure that there's no threat to these people." Nicholas spoke through the line, as I scratched my neck fur.

"Well.. Who are these people helping us out, then?" I asked, looking at cars passing by.

"Weeell... That's kind of the bad part in all of this. It's the Canine's Coalition MC." He said, making me groan.

"Oh, right, the racists." I said, sighing.

"Yeah, exactly, the ones that won't let anyone ride with them except for dogs, wolves, foxes, you know.. Well, in exceptional cases other predators.. But they really.. reaaally hate any and all kinds of herbivores. So uh.. I won't be talking to them, Isaac. You'll have to," He said, making me shiver. God damnit.

"Yeah.. I'll get to that," I growled, looking back at the Camaro. He didn't know. I rubbed my back.

"Yeah.. Hey, you be careful, man. I'll see you back at the garage." Nicholas said before hanging up. Tossing the phone to Finnick, I spoke up to him.

"Hey, man, before you walk off, you mind giving a ride to some of us to my workshop?" I asked, looking over at Finnick.

"Nope. Ain't gonna' happen." He said, turning to walk off.

"Hold on.. God damnit, Finn," I growled, throwing him a twenty dollar bill.

"Well, there we go. That wasn't that hard, now was it, player?" Finn said, before stretching his back.

"Alright, who am I giving a ride?" He continued, as he pocketed the cash. Looking over at the four on the bench, I whistled and waved them over. As they approached, my eyes quickly went over them all.

"Alright, Finn's giving Sam, Kane and Pantera a ride back to my workshop. I'm going to go with Nick, Judy, and Milo. We're going to find Milo's parents," I said, as Milo started walking towards me with a smile, before being stopped by Pantera.

"Y'know, Isaac, what we said about you looking suspicious.. We weren't joking. And you taking Milo.. You know what this looks like, right?" He said, as he slowly removed his paw from my chest.

"I know, Pantera. But I want to reassure you that I won't work for Emily, Hemsen, or anybody that does anything remotely alike what those assholes did to us. I promise you. All I want to do, is get Milo back to his parents before all this goes down. You understand that about as well as me, right? He can't be around whilst it happens." I said, frowning as I opened the rear door of the camaro, letting Milo hop in as I closed the door behind him. With Milo out of the conversation, I looked up at the hulking panther and frowned.

"I don't want to be around "whilst it happens,", Isaac, not me, Kane, or Sam. We've been constantly running from them. This might be our chance for freedom, Isaac. We can't waste it our freedom on running in and risking getting caught again." Pantera gave me a look, before turning around and starting to walk off. Panicking, I took a step forward, and he looked over his shoulder.

".. Pantera, wait." I said, and he half turned around, looking at me with his golden yellow eyes. "You're going to walk out on the people in that parade? You know what's going to happen to them if we don't help, right?" I said, taking a couple of steps forward, closing the gap in between us as guilt clearly started to form within him. "You want them to die? Suffer the same fate we did?" I said, frowning as I closed in on him, only a couple of centimeters away from him.

"No, God no, nobody deserves that," He answered, attempting to find an excuse. Lunging my hand out, I grabbed his neck's skin tightly and looked him in the eyes.

"So either you come with us, and try and stop them from doing this again.. Or you go, now, and God knows that there's going to be more than one child suffering in a cold factory this time." I finished, breathing heavily and released him, backing up. He stared me down for a good while, before reluctantly nodding once, a frown on his face.

"I... Hngh, I'll meet you at your workshop.. That's what you said, right?" He mumbled, before walking up to the Sam and Kane, as I heard him explain the situation to them. Alright, where's Judy and Nick? I turned my head both ways, my eyes eventually locking onto the two officers having a conversation with the fennec fox. My ears twitched slightly, and I walked up to them, close enough to where I could hear the conversation, but before I could hear anything, Nick turned quickly on his heels and walked off towards me. He passed by me without a word, and I followed.

"Nick? Something up, man?," As I turned to catch up with him.

"Nothing..," He mumbled, and I whistled at him, pointing towards the car. He nodded once and opened the car door to the passenger seat, slipping in. I followed, hopping in the driver's seat.

Silence. I awkwardly adjusted my glasses as we sat there. He was clearly pissed off, but why? Looking over at him, he gave me a look, as he sighed, seeming to give in.

"I know that guy. He was an old.. "Friend" of mine. If you could call it that. We used to work together. But he didn't care about me. He cared about the money we made," He said, looking out the window. I frowned, and patted the keyhole, reassuring that the keys were still i-

"Alright guys, when are we going?!" I heard Judy yell from the backseat. Both me and Nick jumped from fright, hitting our heads in the car's roof.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled, not seeing it coming what so ever.

"Sorry, sorry!," Judy cringed slightly as her ears dropped from seeing us rub our heads in pain, groaning. Without a word, I twisted the key and started the car.

"So.. Where are we going?" Judy asked with a forced cheery tone, trying to change subject from what just happened.

"We're going to Zootopia's Police Station. Get that little ball of energy next to you home," I said, looking over at Milo, who had been surprisingly quiet. Turns out, he had fallen asleep. Chuckling, I saw Judy scootch over and pat his head. A smile started to grow on Milo's face as he purred, slowly putting his head leaning against Judy's shoulder. Snapping out of it, I turned back to the steering wheel, releasing the clutch and driving off.

We travelled down the road a while with Finnick following us for most of the time, before turning off and heading towards the workshop with the help of Nicholas on the phone. Milo was asleep the whole time, and Judy just kept on petting his head. It didn't take long to find the station, considering Judy and Nick had taken the route daily. Wasting no time, all of us stepped out of the car.

"Alright, you guys done this before?," I mumbled, stretching my back and grunting slightly.

"No.. Never," Judy answered in a quick manner as she exitted the car, struggling to carry the sleeping child. Quickly scooping Milo up to ease it for Judy, I got a quick look of gratitude. We all walked up to the massive Police Department. I gazed up at it, almost gasping. Whilst I had seen it in the distance, never had I seen it this close before. It made me think. All my life I had seen Zootopia as a dying animal. A place for criminals to feed on the unknowing new people coming here. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there was more to it than that. More than scam artists and other cheap ways to make money..

"Judy? Nick? Ah, hey guys! Enjoying your day off?," A cheery voice exclaimed, and I snapped out of my thoughts. Looking over at the owner of the voice. A overweight cheetah stood infront of me, a big smile on his face as he stood up from his chair and looked over at me, carrying Milo. "Brought a friend? Hahaw, look at that little guy!," He said, looking down at Milo as he leaned his weight forwards, putting his hands on his chin and resting his head there.

"Hey 'ya, Clawhauser! Yeah, loving it!" Judy replied, cringing slightly as she lied, as we all walked up to the desk. "Hey uh.. We have a little bit of a different request. Could you bring up some kind of list of missing tiger cubs?" Judy asked, as she cleared her throat slightly. Clawhauser gave her a look, then gazed over at Milo, a quick "Oh," escaping his mouth, as he looked down over his computer, typing on the keyboard whilst taking a bite of a donut.

"O-Oh, yeah.. Milo Rici. He's been gone for.. Three months?! Where'd you find him?!" Clawhauser exclaimed, almost choking on the donut.

"Uh.. Might not want to go into detail about that. Could you just alert his parents?" I said, as he nodded. "And uh.. Please. Take care of him until they come over,"

"Wha- Uh- Take care.. Of a kid?" He stuttered, and seemed to be deep in thought, before looking up, nodding once. "Y-Yeah, sure. I'll make sure he's in good hands." Clawhauser said, nodding reassuringly to me.

Our talk was interupted, as the sound of a distant rumbled closed in. The sound got clearer, and was the sound of multiple motorcycles closing in. Closing my eyes tightly, I swore under my breath. Judy and Nick noticed this, and their heads turned to the doors. Through the doors, multiple motorcycles, driven by all kinds of animals- All of them predators.

"Hey, guys, I need you to stay in here, alright?" I said, looking over at the motorcycles in the parking lot. Sighing, I walked outside, greeting the Canine's Coalition MC.


End file.
